Misconceptions
by HermioneSnapeloverduck99
Summary: The second war is in full swing when an unexpected power rises within two people. Toghether and with the help of a friend they will take on all the evil and corruption in the world. AU Bad Dumbledore & Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thanks to my awesome beta, your Bella Dragon

Harry Potter is sprawled across his small and dingy bed in his equally small and dingy bed room at his aunt and uncle's home in Surrey. The floor is scattered with remnants of old and broken toys from his behemoth of a cousin Dudley, the murky gray walls are plastered with Gryffindor banners, and his shabby desk is littered with old issues of the daily prophet and recent letters from his worried friends, that he has yet to answer. In the middle of all the dirt and mess surrounding his bed he can only think of one thing, his recently deceased Godfather Sirius.

Sirius had been killed only three weeks prior and Harry is beyond depressed. He is ignoring everything around him, his increasing body odor, the growing pile of mail and debris on his desk or the smell and angry hooting from his pet owl. Only getting out of bed to use the bathroom and eating a few meals with his hostile family.

As he lay in his bed Harry began to blame himself for Sirius's death for the millionth time since it had happened.'Why didn't I listen to Hermione? Why did I believe Kreacher?' His thoughts began to wonder and they settled on the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had done so much for Harry over the years and became a grandfather figure to Harry. Dumbledore saved him from Quirll in his first year and helped him understand what happened in his second, he guided himself and Hermione with saving Sirius and captured the fake MadEye Moody in his fourth year. Last year he defended him and fought Voldemort for him.

The more Harry thought about it the more he began to question his hero. Why didn't Dumbledore know that Quirll had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head? Why didn't Dumbledore know that there was a basilisk lose in the castle? Even an twelve year old girl could figure that out. Why didn't he stand up for Sirius when he was accused of killing Wormtail? Dumbledore had to have known that he wouldn't do anything like that. Why would he start a dangerous competition when he knows that where danger goes he follows? How could he let that vile woman in the castle? Most importantly why would Dumbledore let Harry face all of that? Was he trying to get him killed? Dumbledore never did tell Harry anything he didn't think Harry should know. 'Is Dumbledore using me?'

Harry feels he has to do something about this. Find out if his thoughts are true, if he is rightly accusing his hero for manipulating him for years. Harry suddenly sprang off his bed and started to pace through his cluttered room and planned his course of action. He will go to Remus, he will tell Harry the truth. But how to find him, Harry doesn't know where he lives and he would probably get himself into a dangerous situation, and maybe even get himself killed if he went off alone. He should take Hermione. She wont let anything happen to him and she can do anything, even track down a werewolf.

Excited about his knew adventure, he hurriedly began to throw things into an old backpack of Dudley's. Once he let Hedwig out of her cage and grabbed his invisibility cloak he tore out of his room down the stairs, through the front door, and into the cool night.

Several hours later in a small subdivision on the outskirts of London Harry stood on a doorstep, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Finally after what seemed like forever a very sleepy and pissed off looking Hermione opened the door to see Harry on her doorstep. Hermione lunged herself at Harry, pulling away she asked:

"_What is that smell_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Thank you to all that reviewed and I must warn you that this chapter has not been edited yet. If you find any mistakes review or pm me, thanks!

Chapter two

"Oh..I um, haven't showered in a while" Harry answered sheepishly.

"Well you better have a good reason for being here. How did you sneak past the order? Do you ever think about the danger you put your self in, and honestly what will Dumbledore do when he finds out your gone? Hermione raged as she stormed through her living room.

"I do have a good reason" Harry said as he shrunk into a corner as Hermione cornered him

"Lets hear it then"

"I had to get out of that house and you are the only one I can trust at the present moment. Dumbledore has been manipulating me, just think about my relationship with the man and you will understand. I used my invisibility cloak to sneak past the order. I thought about my safety and as you can see I arrived here unharmed."

"I can not believe I didn't see it before. All these years I thought Dumbledore was a kind old man." Hermione murmured as she lowered her self onto a couch.

"I need you to help me find Remus, he is the only one that remembers my parents as a friend, not as a student or pawn."

"We can send him an owl in the morning, maybe we can meet him somewhere."

"Your the best Hermione" Harry said with a lopsided grin

"Why is it you always say that when we are about to do something dangerous?"

"So..this is your house" Harry said quickly changing the subject

"Yeah, more like my parents house that I'm a guest in" Hermione said as she stood. "You need a shower, the bathroom is the first door on the right. I will find you some clothes." Hermione said as she ran up the flight of stairs and Harry followed.

After his shower Harry felt a whole lot better. As he stood in front of the mirror he could not help but notice that when he is with Hermione he is so much happier. Its like some one took all the weight off his shoulders her a short time. Humming a song he had heard blaring from his cousins room he failed to hear the front door slam and voices drifting up the stairs.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing up at this hour?" A woman who Harry assumes is Mrs. Granger called through the bathroom door.

'What do I do' Harry thought panicking

"Hermione are you alright? I'm coming in" The door opened and Harry stood face to face with a tall blond haired woman who had to be Mrs. Granger

"Who are you?" The woman demanded as Harry gapped at her

"I'm Harry ma'am, Harry Potter. I am a friend of Hermione's" That was the wrong thing to say, Mrs. Granger left the bathroom and stormed down the hall and stated banging on a door.

"Coming Harry" Hermione called, but when she opened her bedroom door she gasped.

"Mum, you and Dad were not supposed to be home till the morning"Hermione choked out

"Who is that and why is he naked in my house?" Mrs. Granger asked through clenched teeth as she pointed a trembling finger at Harry.

"Mum thats my best friend Harry"

"Get down stairs, your father will want to speak to you" Mrs. Granger hissed as she swept her way down the stairs.

"Harry get dressed" Hermione murmured as she handed him some clothes. When Harry emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later Hermione was standing there waiting for him.

"I am so sorry if I mad your parents mad at you." Harry whispered

"It's not your fault, I totally forgot about them. I was so happy to see you"

"Was?" Harry said with a small smile and a flash of mischief in his eyes.

"Harry" Hermione said as she playfully shoved him. "I am always happy to see you, except when you haven't done your homework." They made the rest of their trek to the Kitchen in silence but when Hermione went to push open the door she stopped as she heard her parents talking.

"Really Randal, why would she bring a boy here?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband

"She has no respect for normal people anymore, I told you when we let her go to that freak school she would change. You just had to give her the chance. I didn't even want her, you did. I wanted a nice boy but you saw her."

"Well I'm sorry if you didn't get your pick. It was your idea to adopt, I just wish I could have changed her name. The one she has is horrible. Why couldn't it be nice like Emily or Rachel?"

"Because her real parents are freaks just like her"

"Your right, we should have gotten the boy"

"See Monica, I'm always right, what is keeping that girl? Mr. Granger said as he looked at the door to see Hermione standing pale and shaking. Hermione turned and walked away, Harry ran after her and caught her on the stairs.

"Hermione I am so sorry" Harry said as tears started to fall down the girls face.

"Lets go Harry, get your bag" Hermione said as she rummaged for something in her room.

"But where will we go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron"Hermione said as she pulled her wand out of her trunk and the left her room. "At least for tonight, we will try and contact Lupin. It is to dangerous to stay there for more than one night. Tom will probably tell Dumbledore that there is a student alone. Put on your cloak" Hermione said as they stood on her street with her wand out, with a loud bang the night bus appeared

Many miles away an aging man is speaking to his trusted spy.

"Severus you must find Harry" Dumbledore said as anger filled magic swirled around him.

"Yes Headmaster" With the billowing of black robes he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Sorry this took so long, I have been really busy with college stuff. I am not happy with the chapter and there are most likely some mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews,

Chapter three

Hermione and Harry sat on the Night Bus waiting for their stop: The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione staring out the window in shock while Harry watched her from underneath his invisibility cloak.

"Hermione" Harry whispered as he gently took hold of her hand, being careful to make sure nobody was watching.

"Yes Harry"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah, I guess. It makes sense, being adopted. I never looked like my parents and never really got along with them. They didn't understand me, even before Hogwarts. I just wish I could have found out in a different way." Hermione murmured

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, if I wouldn't have come to you this would have never of happened."

"If you didn't come to me then you would have done something rash. When you do something rash you end up getting hurt. When are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens in peoples lives. You have to stop Harry, It does nothing but put more pressure on you and you don't need any more." Hermione said as she looked at the empty spot next to here on the bed where she knows Harry is sitting.

"I'm still sorry" Harry said almost dejectedly.

"I know Harry. At least now I can try to find out who I really am and where I came from"

"I will help anyway I can Hermione, you can count on me" Harry said as he gave her hand a final squeeze before disappearing under the cloak once more. They sat in silence for a little while, until Stan came back to speak to Hermione.

"We will at your stop soon, It will be twelve sickles." Stan said as he held out his hand for the money. Hermione just looked at his outstretched hand, she didn't have any money. Then a sack of gold magically found its way into her jacket pocket.

"Here" Hermione said coldly as she shoved the silver at the acne covered wizard and waited until he left before speaking.

"Do you always carry magical money on you?"

"Yup, I am always prepared." Harry said as the bus stopped outside the pub. They grabbed their baggage and entered the pub. It was exactly the same as the last time Harry had been there. Dark and filled with all sorts of magical people. Hermione quickly made her way over to Tom, the old bar keep.

"Hello, I need a room for tonight" Hermione said as she nervously looked over her shoulder.

"Just you miss" Tom asked

"Yes" Hermione answered as she once again looked over her shoulder

"Arnt you tad bit young to be by yourself? Where are your parents?" Tom questioned as he looked closely at Hermione, she looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

"They dropped me off, I need to do some shopping and they will collect me in the morning."

"Alright, follow me miss..,what did you say your name was?"

"Susan, Susan Smith" Hermione lied as she followed the old man up the stairs. He opened the door to room number four and handed her the key.

"Have a nice night, Miss Smith" He said a he left. Hermione made sure he was gone before shutting and locking the door.

"That was an impressive show" Harry said with a grin as he pulled of his cloak.

"I couldn't tell him my name, most people know who 'Hermione Granger' is but they do not know what I look like. Where Hermione Granger goes Harry Potter is usually close by. I wouldn't be surprised if he is contacting Dumbledore right now, telling him there is a student wondering around alone." Hermione said as she sat in a squishy armchair.

"How are we going to contact Lupin?" Harry asked as he perched himself on the end of the bed.

"Well, since we do not know where he is or id he is on a mission for the Order, I think that sending him an owl is our best bet. Even if it is not the safest way of communication." Hermione said as she rummaged threw her bag. "Here you need to write everything you know to him." Hermione said as she handed Harry a muggle notebook and pen.

It took Harry an hour to write everything that had happened and all of his realizations about Dumbledore. Hedwig had arrived shortly after Harry and Hermione and was waiting quietly for Harry to finish his letter. Once it was tied to her leg she was gone.

"Now all we can do is wait" Hermione said as she stood and stretched. Harry couldn't help but notice her midriff as she did so.

All he could think about was how he wanted nothing more than to pull her shirt the rest of the way up.'What is wrong with me, she's my friend. I can't be thinking of her like that.' Harry thought to himself as he watched her move around the room checking out the furniture. 'So what if she is my friend, that does not mean I can't appreciate her body. Maybe we can become more, it would be nice to have a relationship and I can trust her, but she is my best friend I can not have a relationship with her. Isn't friendship a wonderful bases to start a relationship on?'

"Harry?" Hermione called to him as he continued to space out.

"Uh, Yeah Hermione." Harry said as he tore himself away from his inner argument.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he became flushed.

"I have never been better" Harry answered with a smile.

"Harry"

"Yes Hermione"

"Do you think I am a freak?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry with pain filled eyes.

"Come here" Harry said as he pulled her onto the bed next to him. "How could you even think that I would consider you a freak. Being magical doesn't make us freaks. When I look at you I see a brave, smart, beautiful young woman. Who just happens to be my best friend. I am lucky to have you in my life. No you are not a freak. Harry said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Harry, It is just so weird not having a family. Hermione said as she snuggled into Harry's embrace.

"Of course you have a family, you have me and nothing can change that. You can always depend on me."

"When did you grow up" Hermione said joking.

"The night at the ministry" Harry said honestly.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said as she went to kiss him on the cheek but at the last moment he turned his head and they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning to an empty bed. With a yawn he rolled out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Hermione had already laid out his clothes for him and with a grin he thought of the previous night.

_ Harry slowly pulled back, horrified at what he had just done. He had ruined his friendship with Hermione, the one person he could trust completely. There was no way she would forgive him, besides she wanted to be with Ron. He couldn't bare to look at her and quickly stood up._

"_Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice._

"_I'm sorry, if you want to leave I will understand. I crossed the line and I let my hormones get in the way."_

"_Harry I am not going to leave. I am not mad at you, I do want to know why though."_

"_Why? Isn't it obvious, you risked everything to help me. If it weren't for you I would be dead. The night you helped me save Sirius was one of the best nights of my life. You never questioned me and when you look at me you see me for who I am, Not Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, but Harry the Boy Who Loves to Play Quidditch and not do His Homework Until the Last Minute. It has always been you Hermione and the sad thing is I just realized." Harry said as he paced around the small room and avoided looking Hermione._

"_Would you stop pacing and look at me." Hermione said as she stood. Harry did what she asked and when he turned to her he saw that she was crying, to his horror._

"_I'm such and idiot, now I've gone and made you cry"_

"_Harry, shut up. Yes I'm crying but not because of anger or pity, I feel the same way for you. You were the first person to be nice to me. When Ron made fun of me and I ran to that bathroom you were the one to save me. Not you and Ron, just you. He would have never of gone on his own. That's when I realized that I cared about you. It might have been some silly school girl crush on her hero, but over time it developed into something more, much more. I liked being kissed by you and I know what you are thinking, I have never had feelings for Ron." Hermione confessed as she took his hands in hers. Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, soft and gentle._

"_Why is it every time I kiss a girl she is crying" Harry joked_

"_It's your charm." Hermione murmured into his chest._

"_You mean my animal magnetism?" _

"_Yeah right" Hermione said with a snort. "Don't get to cocky Mr. Potter, it's not very attractive."_

"_So what are we" Harry asked_

"_Best friends" _

"_Yes but after tonight I don't think I will be able to keep away from you, would you consent to be my lovely girlfriend?" _

"_I thought you would never ask" Hermione answered with the largest smile on her face Harry had ever seen, he vowed then that he would do his damnedest to keep it there._

"_Want to go to bed now?" Hermione asked as she pulled herself out of his embrace. All the blood drained from Harry's face as he stared at his new girlfriend._

"_Isn't it a little early for that Hermione" Harry asked in a low voice._

"_No, it is almost four in the morning, we do need sleep."_

"_Oh, OK right sleep. Yeah I knew that was what you were talking about" Harry said with a nervous laugh._

"_Honestly, is that all boys think about?" Hermione called from the bedroom as she changed into her pajamas._

"_Yes" _

"_Well try and keep the testosterone toned down, will you?"_

"_Yes dear" Harry said smugly as he disappeared into the bathroom as Hermione came out. She turned down the duvet._

"_What side of the bed do you want?"_

"_We are sleeping together" Harry asked with almost fear in his voice._

"_Yes, you are not sleeping on the floor like some flea covered dog"_

"_OK, It doesn't mater to me, as long as you are comfortable." Harry said as he came out of the bathroom to find Hermione already in bed and waiting for him. He slipped under the covers and Hermione moved to snuggle against him._

"_Night Harry"_

"_Night" Harry said as he thought 'I could get used to this.'_

Harry had soon finished his shower, dressed and brushed his teeth. As he made his way back into the room he glanced at the clock above the dresser, 11:25. Hermione was still gone and as Harry sat down to put on his shoes he saw a note laying on the coffee table.

Harry,

Went into the Alley to get some supplies. We are to Leave The Leaky Cauldron and move north, a place called Whitehall Manor. We are going to be traveling by train. Dumbledore has started a search party for you. Stay in the room. I should be back before noon.

Hermione

'I can't believe how lucky I am to have a girl like her' Harry thought as he sat and waited for Hermione to return. Two days ago he was sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself and mourning the death of his grandfather. He is still mourning but at least he is not alone. The door opened and Hermione hurried inside before closing as locking the door securely.

"I was right, Tom contacted Dumbledore. I just returned from shopping and Snape was at the bar. When he saw me he demanded that I tell him where you were, after all where Hermione Granger goes Harry Potter is not far away. Some witch bumped into him and I was able to get away and pay Tom. We will have to use the cloak to get out of here." Hermione said as she was stuffing all the continents of her back into a new messenger style shoulder bag.

"Alright" Harry said as he grabbed the cloak and as soon as Hermione was finished he threw the cloak over them both and they were able to make it out of the pub, unseen by Snape. They continued under the cloak for several blocks in case someone was following them. Once it was save Harry and Hermione reappeared.

"We need to get to the train station" Hermione ordered as she flagged down a taxi.

"Where are we going again?"

"Whitehall Manor, its in Nottingham."

"Why?"

"Lupin sent an owl around seven and told us to meet him there. It's safe apparently Sirius left the house to him. I sent Hedwig back to stay with him."

"Alright, Hermione?"

"Yes"

"I'm hungry" Harry whined as the cab slowed to a stop.

"Here, go get us some food and I will get the tickets." Hermione handed him some muggle money and Harry went to find food. Once the food and the tickets were paid for they sat on a plastic bench eating while they waited for their train.

"Where did you get the money"

"I borrowed the key to your vault and had galleons converted. I'm sorry I didn't ask you but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you."

"It's fine, I'm surprised the goblins let you into my vault.

"I told them that I am your wife. They did some sort of spell and let me in. I picked up a book on goblin magic so I can find out what spell it was."

"Of course you did" Harry replied with a smile as he threw away their trash.

"What kind of bag is that?" Harry asked as he saw her putting all his belongings that where in his backpack into it.

"It is designed to hold as many things as you need. It has different compartments for clothes, books, food, and any other item it will never get heavy and the contents will never shift or fall."

"Cool, how much stuff do you have in there" Harry asked and Hermione just smiled at him.

"Oh look the trains here" Hermione stood and walked to the platform, waiting to board it.

"Is there a reason you will not tell me what you have in there?"

"Just wait" Hermione said as he took her hand and they went to find open seats.

Hogwarts

"I know she is with him headmaster. Her parents say that he arrived at their home in the middle of the night and then they both disappeared." Severus Snape hissed as he looked angrily at his mentor. Nobody slips by him and gets away with it.

"Very well, we will just keep looking and when the time comes Granger will learn her place and Harry will be doing our biding."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 5

"Please tell me whats in the bag" Harry whined as they sat they moved closer to Nottingham.

"Why is it bothering you so much. It is my bag."

"Who paid for it?" Harry replied, enjoying their bantering.

"That's not fair. If you must know it is mostly books about goblin magic, blood magic, prophecies, and healing."

"Why healing?"

"Harry, how many times have you ended up in the Hospital Wing?"

"That's not fair, how many of those trips were my fault?" Harry pouted.

"That is not the point. It will make me feel better if we know the basics of healing. Who knows what we will have to do in the future and if we will be around proper medical care." Hermione said as she pulled a book out of her bag and started to read.

"What am I supposed to do while you read?" Harry asked with crossed arms. "I get bored very easily, and right now you are my only source of entertainment."

"Here" Hermione said as she reached into her bag and pulled out another book, handing it to him.

"You want me to read, its summer Hermione" Harry whined

"What is wrong with you, you never act this way."

"With Voldemort back and the dark times starting, why sit around and stress. Yes I am worried about the future and I am going to do all I can to prepare for the final battle. I am going to be as light hearted as I can, when it is appropriate. Right now we are going to a place that neither of us has been to, and we are on the run from one of the most powerful and trusted wizards alive. I need the distraction. Bugging you happens to be one of my favorites." Harry said as he wrapped and arm around her.

"I understand, but do you have to act like an idiot. You are starting to remind me of Ron. You haven't contacted him with this have you?" Hermione said as she looked sharply at him.

"No, Mrs. Weasley would have gotten it out of him and she would have told Dumbledore. I didn't even consider going to him, you were the first person I thought of."

"Good. The Weasley's are a little to close to Dumbledore. Sometimes I wonder how close they actually are."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he moved away from her.

"I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both members of the order. They moved into number twelve and no other order members did. It was like they were keeping an eye on you for Dumbledore, making sure Sirius didn't tell you to much or have an influence on you."

"Are you saying that Ron is just my friend to bring information back to Dumbledore?" Harry asked almost angrily.

"I do not know where Ron stands, he might tell his parents something that might get back to Dumbledore. All I have are my theories, although Ron does get way to jealous over the most stupid things, I just don't trust him." Hermione said calmly, hoping that Harry keeps his cool. They are sitting in a train full of people and a bout of accidental magic would be bad.

"Why don't you trust him?" Harry asked as he considered what she said.

"I just have this feeling, I trust my feelings" Hermione said honestly.

"Why do you hang out with him then, if you don't trust or like him."

"You mean to much to me Harry, I can deal with his stupidity and ogling. I could never leave you alone with him." Hermione said as she took his hand. To her relief Harry accepted her theory on the Weasley's with a nod and took the book on goblin magic from her and read quietly for the remainder of their journey.

Harry couldn't believe what Hermione had just told him. Were the Weasley's, his adopted family really just babysitting him for Dumbledore. He knew that she would not have brought it up if she didn't have reason to, Hermione would never hurt him like that. Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him into their family almost immediately, he only met her once and did not even exchange names, and had received a Christmas gift from her. Maybe Hermione is right, it will take sometime to decide for himself. The train slowed to a stop and as they made their way off the train and onto the platform they were welcomed by the smiling face of an old friend.

"Remus" Harry called as he launched himself into the werewolf's arms.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked as he held him at arms length.

"Better, Remus I would like you to meet my amazingly beautiful girlfriend" Harry beamed as he pulled Hermione to his side and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Congratulations you two, it is in times like these that finding some degree of happiness is essential." Remus said as he lead them out of the station and to a waiting car.

"You drive?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No, it is charmed to take you where you need to go and to avoid the police."

"That is brilliant" Harry said as he opened the back door for Hermione and scooted in after her.

"Yes, it was Sirius's idea, so he could pick up muggle women." Remus said with a distant smile as he started the car.

"What is Whitehall Manor anyway?" Hermione asked

"It is a house, Sirius left it to me with a small fortune. It is nothing compared to what he left you two."

"What?" Harry said as anger filled him "Sirius left a will"

"Well yes, didn't Dumbledore let you know of your inheritance" Remus asked as he looked at the angry teen threw the rear view mirror.

"No, I did not even know he left a will"

"He wrote it about a month before he died. Dumbledore acted as a witness."

"How can we hear it?" Hermione asked

"I will contact Grngotts and set up a meeting."

"Harry will you please calm down" Hermione shrieked as all the windows in the car shattered. Remus quickly repaired them hoping nobody saw.

"How could he?" Harry asked Hermione, she did not know if he was talking about the will or all the injustices that Harry had received at the hand of the aging wizard.

"He want's the power" Hermione answered as she hugged her distraught boyfriend.

"Welcome to my home, there are a few people I would like you to meet." Remus interrupted as the pulled in a long drive and a impressive mansion came into view.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 6

"Why would Sirius stay at Grimmauld place when he owned this?" Hermione asked in awe as they entered the home.

"Dumbledore wanted him close, this was to far and aloud Sirius to roam around freely. He also wanted number twelve for Order headquarters. The parlor is this way" Remus lead the way into a spacious parlor that looked like it could have been from the 1920's. Harry and Hermione this is Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks." The two women looked at the teens with interest.

"Remus, can we trust them?" Hermione asked quietly as they sat in chairs across from them.

"Yes, they can be trusted."

"Your Sirius's cousin. He liked you" Harry said as he looked at the witch in front of him. She looked very much like Bellatrix but not as heavy lidded and wild.

"Yes I am, I liked him very much to, I always believed he was innocent. There was no way he would do something like that. He cared to much for your parents and for you. It is good to finally meet the boy Sirius talked about constantly. He considered you his son." Andromeda said softly.

"Don't you work at the Ministry?" Harry asked Amelia.

"You are supposed to be dead." Hermione stated as she looked at the woman questionably.

"Yes and no. I no longer work at the Ministry, I did not like the way it was headed and the Deatheaters did attack my home. I was able to save Susan and escape just as Voldemort made his appearance. It is safer for people to believe I am dead and regroup in the shadows than be an open target. If something were to happen to me Susan would be vulnerable."

"Amelia and her niece have been staying here, for their safety." Remus said as he passed around cups of tea.

"Will Dumbledore be able to find us here?" Harry asked as he took his tea with shaking hands.

"I do not think he will look here immediately. We will most likely have to move before the summer is out. I do not know how long it will take Snape to catch on. While you are here Amelia has agreed to tutor you in defense and help you gain an inside look at the Ministry." Remus said and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"It is the least I can do."

"How come you are not teaching us defense? Hermione asked, he had been the best DADA teacher they had ever had.

"I have Order business that needs to be taken care of. I have to keep Dumbledore off my back. I will be gone for several weeks trying to get other werewolves on Dumbledore's side. I trust Amelia and Andromeda to look after you, If something should happen do not hesitate to run. It is essential you to make it out safe." Remus said with a seriousness that they had never heard from the man before.

"Why is Andromeda here?" Hermione asked

"I grew up and lived with the most crazed and dangerous witch in our society. I know how her brain works and how to shut her down. My sister needs to be killed along with my idiot brother-in-law. I have training in the dark arts, thanks to my father. The people you are facing are trying to hurt you and spells such as expelliarmus will not defer them. You do not have to cast dark spells but you need to know how tho deflect them." Andromeda said with a fiery passion in her black eyes.

"Tonks wont find out will she?"

"No Hermione, I love my daughter but I fear she is to close to Dumbledore, and he can not be trusted to keep his fingers out of other peoples minds. She would leave him if I explained what we knew to her, but her appearance in the Order is important. Besides there is something she would rather have than Dumbledore's support in the Ministry" She said with a smile at Remus who instantly blushed and looked away. "Honestly Remus I am alright with your relationship."

"You and Tonks are a couple" Harry and Hermione said together in shock,

"Sort of, its complicated."

"He is terrified that I will hurt him." Andromeda stated with a smirk.

"With all do respect, you are scary as hell when you are angry. After all you cannot deny that you are a Black."

"Yes, I was most upset when I found out I wasn't adopted." Andromeda said playfully.

"Well Harry and I are happy for you, you need some happiness."

"That is what I keep telling him and Nymphadora has never been happier. I must get going Ted will be home soon and will want dinner." Andromeda shook Harry and Hermione's hands, nodded at Amelia and hugged Remus.

"Well I suppose I should show you your rooms. I do not want any inappropriate behavior from either of you, understood." Remus said with a poorly hidden smile.

"Yes sir" Harry stood and saluted Remus before leaving the room, Hermione got up to follow him and Remus pulled her aside.

"How has he been?"

"Depressed, angry, and confused. He seems to be taking it in stride. His temper has subsided greatly from last year."

"Hmm. Keep him close, you two were made for each other. I will set up a meeting at Gringotts soon." Remus lead her out of the room and showed the teens up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione settled into their new rooms and are checking out the massive library in the manor.

"I am never going to get you out of here am I?" Harry asked as he laid on a black leather couch.

"Haha. Do not mock my love of books, it has saved you life several times over the years."

"I'm not mocking you as a mater of fact I think its sexy."

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked. Nobody has ever supported her passion for reading. Her parents told her on several occasions to get a life. Most of the kids in her year make fun of her bookish ways.

"Yes, I would rather my girl smell like old books and parchment than perfume and what other kinds of stuff girls use. It's more intoxicating, its you." Harry spoke as he slowly made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms. She felt so right, he could almost feel an invisible force pushing himself at her. For the first time in their newly established relationship she kissed him. Unlike Harry, she was not gentle or sweet but forceful and fiery.

The Burrow

"Mum have they found him yet?" Ginny Weasley whined as she flopped down at the kitchen table as her mother fixed dinner.

"No dear they haven't. It is only a matter of time before Professor Dumbledore finds him and brings him here."

"Do you think that the Professor was right when he said I could get Harry this year"

"Professor Dumbledore is always right, do not doubt him."

"Yes mum."

"Go call your brothers down, dinner is ready." Molly Weasley watched her youngest leave the room and smiled. This time next year she will have a new son-in-law, life could not have been better. Fred Weasley had just heard evidence that confirmed what he had believed for years, his mother was not all about cooking and knitting sweaters, he had to warn Harry. But how he has been missing for two days. He would have to ask George.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this chapter is confusing, if you have any questions I will answer them. I am not very happy with it.

Chapter 7

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Susan Bones is one of the most shy people they have ever met. All threw dinner Hermione kept trying to engage her in conversation, she would try and scoot closer to her aunt. The food was good and to Hermione's dismay several house elves served them. It took almost an hour to calm her down and assure her they were treated well, but not paid. Once the food was gone the couple bid goodnight to the other occupants of the room and made their way slowly to their bedrooms.

Sitting on his new bed Harry considered everything that had happened to him in the last few days. Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, he ran away, caused Hermione to loose her parents, started to date Hermione, and now he is sitting in a house that his Godfather once lived in. Everything finally crashed down around him, and for the first time in he cried, not just for Sirius but for all the injustices of his life.

Hermione was hoping to sneak into the library to find a more detailed book on Goblin magic. The book she purchased in the Alley explained the basics and naturally she wanted to know more. She should have been killed for impersonating Harry's wife, unless there was something she did not know. Marriages had been arranged in the Wizarding world for hundreds of years. Was it possible that her birth parents had arranged a marriage between her and Harry, with the Potters permission? She highly doubted it, the Potters did not seem like the type of people who would force their only son into a marriage. As she passed Harry's room she could hear him crying.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as she gently pushed open his door. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with pajama pants that are two times to big for him.

"Go away" Harry murmured, ashamed he let her see him like this. He was supposed to be strong for her, that's the man in the relationships job.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you can go back to bed now" Harry said as he tried to push her away.

"No Harry. It has caught up to you hasn't it? All the things with Dumbledore and what we have been threw the last few days." She pulled him into her arms and gently rocked him. "You do not have to be strong all the time. You will drive yourself mad if you keep burying all of the bad things.

"Your right, but there is just so much." he whispered into her neck making her shiver.

"I know Harry, it will get better over time. But you have to face it in order for it to get better."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked his green eyes pleading with her.

"Of course, anything to make you happy" She slipped beneath the covers and Harry followed. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Soon he was softly snoring and she wished she could follow. Goblin magic and the need to understand drove her away from sleep. If it was possible, were they ready for marriage. They had been friends for almost six years, but was that good enough to found a marriage on? How would the society react? Harry had already suffered so much at the medias hands, this would be a field day for them. Threw all the insecurities and scenarios, a little voice in the back of her mind wanted it to be true. She could be with the man of her dreams and she would have a name.

Harry woke a little before noon to a cold and empty bed, where Hermione should have been was a note. He read it and jumped out of bed and immediately began to dress. Meet me in the library, we need to talk, the note read. Why did they need to talk, isn't that the universal brake up line? As he entered the room he saw Hermione hunched over an ancient looking book.

"Hermione, I am sorry, what did I do wrong?" Harry exclaimed as he reached her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said we need to talk"

"Yes, so"

"Your not going to break up with me?" Harry asked as relief flooded threw him at Hermione's amused look.

"Of course I'm not going to break up with you."

"Then why do you want to talk?"

"Sit. The Goblins do not just let anyone into other peoples vaults. Especially one as old as yours. I should have been killed for acting as your wife. But yet they let me in and as I left told 'Mrs. Potter' to have a nice day. Something is not right.

"Do you think we are married somehow. I don't remember it if it happened."

"No Harry we never had a marriage ceremony, we are only 15, well I'm almost 16 but that does not matter. I am thinking of the prophecy."

"Why?"

"The power he knows not. Dumbledore says it is love, I agree. Love is the only emotion that Voldemort is incapable of feeling. When the prophecy was made, the person had to be able to feel love. Voldemort chose you. Many would say you have a soul mate, but it is impossible to detect a soul mate, they could be anywhere and the people risked the chance of never being together. Instead of feelings, soul mates are tracked by magical signatures. Some signatures complete each other, one person's weakness is the others strong point. When two people with matching signatures bond or marry, their power becomes stronger, much stronger. When a compatible couple's powers start to develop the Ministry detects the signatures and puts them in the book of signatures. When they become of age they are notified about their match. Not every person has a compatible person, it is actually fairly rare."

"So, whats the point of it" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I think we might be compatible. Your best subject is DADA and it just happens to be my worst. If we are then both our powers will gain a boost. You would have the power to take on Voldemort and live. That is the power he knows not. You have to feel love to gain it. Marrying just because you are a match will not give you extra powers. The two magical signatures bind when the during the marriage ceremony."

"Why would the Goblins already recognize us as married if we haven't had a ceremony"

"I do not know. I could not find anything in my research. I think we should contact the ministry and see if we are indeed a match for each other. If we are we will need to marry as soon as possible in order for us to gain control of the power boost. We would not want to go back t school and accidentally blow something up."

"Alright. Lets go talk to Remus, he needs to know. Maybe Amelia can help with this, she did work in the Ministry."

"Harry, are you OK with this. If it is true?"

"Of course, it is kind of overwhelming but I am pleased. At least it's not Lavender or Ginny"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Chapter 8

"Are you two sure about this?" Remus asked, still in shock over what the two teens just told him. Could they really be each others 'soul mates'.

"Yes, we need to go to the Ministry and find out. We also need to go to Gringotts. I need to know what my inheritance is." Harry stated calmly.

"While we are at Gringotts we need to ask if they can wars the house against anyone that means to do us harm. I found a book that had different types of wards and the Goblin home defense system is the best."

"Do you ever sleep?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not lately, it is strange actually. I can go days with out it." Hermione answered.

"Alright we will go to the Ministry, you do know that the press is going to have a field day with this don't you? And Dumbledore will try to get his hands on your new found power."

"Yes, but if the children are able to get the Goblins help, Dumbledore will not be able to touch them within the property lines. Even if he sends someone to do his biding they will not be able to cross if they agree with what he is doing. The wards will eject them. It is very rare for the Goblins to assist wizards in this way, maybe Harry will be an exception. I now a few, restricted wards also that might come in use."Amelia said as she observed the teens. 'If anybody can get Goblin help it's them' she thought.

"Thank you Amelia, that would be wonderful. OK, are you sure about this?" The werewolf asked one last time. He is afraid the kids are doing the wrong thing, do they really want the responsibility that comes with marriage?

"Yes, don't worry Remus, we have talked it over and we can handle the responsibility and the negative press that will come with it. We don't have to worry about Dumbledore for another month and that should give us enough time to prepare ourselves for him. Can we please go now?" Harry and Hermione stood by the Floo waiting for him.

"Yes Harry we may go"

Several minutes later a very dizzy Harry and Hermione feel into the Ministry atrium. After they signed in as guest and handed over their wands they headed to the Department of Magical Marriages and Bonding's.

"May I help you" A bored witch asked as eh flipped threw a copy of Witch Weekly.

"I wish to see the book of signatures." Harry said with authority .

"Name"

"Potter, Harry"

"Oh" The witch looked up in surprise before hurrying out of the room.

"Follow me Mr. Potter" The witch said with a trembling voice as she lead them into a dark room . In the middle of the room stood a single pedestal with and large and very old book on top.

"If you have a bond the book will flip to the page of your signature." The witch left them alone.

"Well this is it" Harry stepped up to the book and touched one of the ancient pages. The pages started to flip, then stopped.

Harry James Potter

Hermione Jane Granger

Bonded October 31 1981

Fulfilled June 18 1996

"What does that mean? Fulfilled June 18. That was the battle at the Department of Mysteries. I don't understand." Hermione said as Harry continued to look blankly at the book.

"I don't know. We are already married, how? Lets get going maybe Remus knows." They left the room in a shocked stupor to see Remus fidgeting in a chair.

"Well?"

"We are married" Harry said bluntly.

"How? You did not have a ceremony and your magic has not increased."

"We don't know."

"The only thing I can think of is Dumbledore bound your magic. He is powerful enough to pull it off." Remus lead them to the Floo network. "We need to get to Gringotts, they can hopefully shed more light on the situation." Once they arrived at the bank they were showed to a private room.

"Mr. Potter my name is Griphook. How can I help you?"

"I would like to hear the wills of my parents and Godfather Sirius Black. What do you know about soul mates?"

"Soul mates are very rare and most believe it to be just a legend. When two people share a magical core they are bonded together. They have to wed later to gain the benefits of the bond. The magical ceremony consists of the normal vows and blood exchange for two to become one."

"Blood exchange"

"Yes, the palms are cut and blood from each person transfers to the other."

"Harry" Hermione said as something dawned on her.

"Yes"

"That night at the Ministry we were both bleeding. You held my hand when I was hurt, we must have exchanged blood with out noticing."

"That explains a lot."

"Is there anything else before the wills?"

"Yes, I am having problems with Albus Dumbledore trying to kidnap me. Would it be possible to have Goblin wards put around my home?" Harry asked and the Goblin just grinned at him.

"Of course, anything to upset the great Dumbledore"

After both wills had been read and Harry found out just how much Gold me had along with a total of thirty-eight properties, including number twelve and Kreecher. They made their way back home. Amelia was at the door waiting for them.

"You two are already married! It has been all over the evening Prophet. There are about a hundred owls waiting and Dumbledore is furious. He is sending Minerva over to bring Harry back to his relatives and to escort Hermione back to the castle, who knows what will happen to her there. Did you get the Goblins to set the wards?"

"Calm down Amelia, yes the wards are set. The Goblins were more than happy to help. They seem to like Harry. How did Dumbledore find them?"

"You were seen at the Ministry, he put two and two together."

"He won't be able to do anything to you" Remus told Harry and Hermione. "Where is Susan?"

"She is on mail patrol. I gave her strict orders not to open anything. The same goes for you two. Something might be cursed.." Amelia stalked out of the room.

"I suppose you two will want to be alone. I will go and wait for Minerva, see if she can get past the wards.." Remus left to wait by the gate.

"Lets go to the library." Hermione lead the way into the massive room.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked as he dropped onto one of the leather couches.

"We find out if your magic has been bound, then we go from there."

"Why would someone bind my magic?"

"You were to powerful to be contained. If it was Dumbledore then it would be easier to become the hero/grandfather figure if you were weaker."

"Why hasn't your power increased?"

"It might have. I have not used my magic since the battle. Much of my skills is in research. I have noticed that I can read faster and withhold more information then I could before."

"That makes sense. I am sorry Hermione"

"Why?"

"I almost got you killed"

"Harry it was my choice to follow you that night. I knew what I was getting myself into. Please stop blaming yourself. We keep having this conversation and I am sick of it. You will stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens, consider that an order. Besides we should be happy right now, we are married and safe for the time being." Hermione yelled at him as she paced around the couch.

"OK, I get it I wont bring it up again. Now we just found out we are married, does this mean that tonight is our wedding night?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about that."

"No, we have been best friends for six years, and you are extremely sexy when you are yelling at me. You have no idea what you do to me." Harry grinned at a flustered Hermione.

"Harry, we are in the library" Hermione almost whined. "You think I'm sexy?" She grinned at him.

"Very" Harry pulled her into his lap. "Do you know the locking charm?" Harry asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, why?"

"We are going to need it"

"We can't do magic outside of school."

"I don't give a damn" He moved to the skin between her neck and shoulder.

"What if someone comes in?"

"That is what the locking charm is for love."

"What has gotten into you" Hermione squeaked as he pushed her onto her back.

"We are married, to each other. I have never been happier. I have a family a real family." He looked at her with love shining in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands finding their way to his hair.

"Stop" Hermione gasped as she groped for something on the floor. "Here" She flicked her wand at the door and Harry continued.

Harry continued to kiss her with a passion he didn't know he had. He soon let his hands roam over her body, stopping at the hem of her shirt he slowly put his hands under her shirt and touched the soft delicate skin of her stomach. His hands worked their way up to her bra. He tried to find the clasp but was not successful. He pulled back to look at the flushed girl beneath him.

"How do you get this thing off?"

"You can figure it out." Hermione giggled at the scowl on his face. He pulled his hands out of her shirt and started to unbutton it instead . Once it was off Harry was in awe of her milky white skin and perfect curves. His eyes started at her bellybutton and moved their way upward until he reached the simple white cotton bra. He ran his fingers all along the the front of it making Hermione shiver. Then it dawned on him that it might be in the back. He slipped his hands under her and soon he found he the piece of cool metal. He undid the clasp and pulled the bra off of her, slowly. 'She is stunning, not to large or to small, just right' he thought. She looked nervous and was biting her already swollen bottom lip.

"You are beautiful" His voice was low and had a husky flair to it.

"You really think so?"

"Yes" He kissed the valley between her breasts and was rewarded with a moan. Hermione pushed him off of her and reached for his tee-shirt. Once it was off she let him continue to kiss and stroke her breast as she ran her hands over his back.

"You are so amazing" Harry whispered as he kissed her gently. His hands were once again began to wonder, they stopped at the top of her jeans. At her nod of approval he unbuttoned them, his hands began to shake as he unzipped them. With one swift tug they were off and discarded on the floor. She was left in only her plain cotton panties. He slowly pulled them off of her and was left with the perfect sight of her apex. He could smell her arousal and pressed has hand to her soft folds. He loved this, everything about it the way she smelled and and felt. The look on her face when he brought her to her climax. He removed his jeans and cast them aside, once again he captured her lips with his. She pushed his boxers down to free him.

"Are you sure about this" He asked softly.

"Yes" She said with confidence that didn't reach her eyes. He positioned him self at her entrance and slowly entered her. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, tight and soft. He felt himself push threw something and stopped at her gasp a few moments later he continued on his journey. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and continued gentle and slow. He trailed kisses along her neck and face, stopping at her lips as he came. Minutes later he pulled out and looked at her in amazement. She just smiled at him as she sat up and reached for her clothes. They dressed in silence.

"Thank you"

"For what Harry?"

"For what we just did, for always being there for me, and for just being you. I have never felt so wanted or loved." Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Harry I do love you" Hermione kissed him. The jumped apart when someone blew the library doors off their hinges. They both drew their wands and emerging from the dust and debris stood Remus, Amelia, Andromeda, and Professor McGonagall.

"What the hell was that?" Remus fumed as he pointed at what used to be the doors. "We tried to get those damn doors open for an hour. Why wouldn't it open?"

"Locking Charm" Hermione grinned.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. This is the first sex scene I have ever wrote, sorry if it sucked. There is a new Harry Potter Forum called Kings Cross Station. It is pretty cool, I have already joined you guyshould to.

A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.

King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)

Some of King's Cross Station's useful features include:

- Clean and easy navigation.  
- Separate sections for all areas of Harry Potter discussion.  
- Boards devoted entirely to Fanfiction and Fanart  
- Sections to talk about anything not relating to Harry Potter.  
- Competitions, Games, Events, as well as fanfiction and fanart Prompts.

We are also looking for people to hire on as Mods! If you're interested then please PM "admin" over on King's Cross Station.

King's Cross Station is a friendly place open to all Harry Potter fans – readers, writers and reviewers – and we look forward to seeing you there! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 9

"I can not believe you would do that in my library." Remus almost yelled, not really mad at the teens but frustrated with the entire situation.

"How do you know we did anything?" Harry asked as he stood up to his only living role model.

"I am a werewolf and therefor have a heightened since of smell and you did not use a silencing charm, we heard everything."

"That's embarrassing" Harry stated as Hermione paled beside him.

"Yes, we have more important issues to discuss. They had sex, they are married, it is expected. Just remember the silencing charm next time and we will all be happy." Amelia snapped as she tried to wrap her mind around that supercharged locking charm.

"There wont be a next time. You are to young and I promised Sirius that I would take care of you." Remus huffed.

"Sirius would have congratulated him and asked for details." Andromeda said as she grinned at the teens.

"Andromeda, you are not helping the situation."

"Remus, we are sorry. But we are married as Amelia said and we plan on acting like a normal married couple. Can we please move on and focus on more important things?" Hermione tried to calm the irate man.

"Fine, but we will be talking later." Remus said pointing to Harry.

"Not if I can help it" Harry mumbled.

"I want to know why we could not get past that locking charm" Amelia asked to room.

"It's our new power boost, it is pretty cool though" Harry grinned

"We had to destroy my doors, it's not cool

"Yes, it is. Professor McGonagall, it is good to see you." Harry had just noticed the woman was there.

"Potter" McGonagall acknowledged him with a nod. "I am here to bring you back to your relatives and to escort Mrs. Potter to the castle. I have not intention of doing either."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked her favorite teacher.

"To warn you, Albus refuses to believe you are married and is trying everything to abolish the marriage. Mrs. Potter has been disowned by her parents and there are several old laws pertaining to orphaned or abandoned underage muggle born children. They are placed with family's that have the financial means to provide for them. Once they are placed in the family, said family can do what ever they like with the muggle born. If Mrs. Potter is pulled into this system then you can only guess what type of family she will be placed with. That is what Albus is trying to do, killing her would be to messy. Have her placed with a pure blood family and she will be effectively out of the way. Since you have consummated the marriage it is impossible to abolish the marriage but that will not stop him."

"What do we do?" Remus asked worry etched on his face.

"Don't let her out of this house. Do not let anybody in, even if you think you can trust them and the wards will let them pass. Some people will truly believe that this the best option for her."

"Professor, that law is only for muggle born children, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I recently found out that I am adopted." Hermione hoped she had found a way out of this barbaric law

"That's wonderful, we can brew the heritage potion and find out if you have any magical blood." McGonagall said almost relieved. "Who can brew it, the potion is not one of the easiest potions to brew."

"I can" Andromeda volunteered. "I brewed it as a teenager hoping that I was adopted, no luck"

"Good, I must be going now. Albus will be wondering where I am."

"What will you tell him?" Harry asked

"That Mrs. Potter was not here and I safely returned Mr. Potter to his relatives. I have transfigured a doll to look like you, the order will be able to see you in the window. They will not question why you do not move, they do not want Albus mad. Anything else?"

"Yes, Harry might have a block on his magic, can you check?" Hermione asked her mentor.

"I can try, this is Albus's expertise." McGonagall pulled out her wand and slowly waved it over Harry.

"Yes, I can detect it but I am afraid to remove it. I do not know how large it is or how much power was behind the spell. I would leave it for now and perhaps train more with muggle items, Voldemort and the death eaters wont know what hit them." McGonagall swept out of the room and made her way back to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it" Harry fumed as he paced the library. "He has gone to far, don't worry he won't harm you, nobody will." He pulled a now sobbing Hermione into his arms. "Amelia, you said you know other wards that might help and I would like to start training."

"Ready to get rid of Voldemort?" Remus asked with a small grin.

"No, first it is Dumbledore. He has caused just as much pain as Voldemort, he is only the leader of the light to gain power. Who actually knows what side he is on. The Oder fights the battles while Dumbledore sits in his office. We just need a new leader, but who?"

"We will start looking" Remus assured him.

"Good, we also need to know about all those pure blood and muggle born laws, I want to know what we are facing.

"I can help there, my father trained me in the old laws." Andromeda once again volunteered.

"Good, Amelia can you teach us to kick ass in muggle style?"

"Yes, I am efficient with muggle self defense and weapon training. I would like Susan in the training if that is alright."

"Of course it is, I would also like to know why Voldemort to became who he is. I need to understand my enemy."

"I don't know about that one Harry." Remus said as the others shook their heads.

"McGonagall" Hermione murmured into his shoulder.

"What?"

"Professor McGonagall went to school with Tom Riddle, they were in the same year. I looked at the class picture in the school library, She most likely knew him."

"I will right and ask her, Is their anything else right now" Remus asked

"No"

"Alright, lets get him some food." Amelia and Andromeda left the room but Remus held them back.

"I know this is off topic, but when were you two bonded?"

"October 31, 1981. Why?" Harry asked.

"That's what I thought. That was the night that Voldemort chose you, so therefor you had to have a way to defeat him. Funny how things work, isn't it?" Remus smiled at the couple and left the room. Harry and Hermione followed. Dinner was a quiet affair, everybody was lost in their own little worlds.

'Hermione is at risk of being taken from me, I can't let that happen. I just got her to myself. Why does Dumbledore have to ruin everything. It's a shame I'm going to have to dispose of him, he could have been such an asset. I will do anything to protect my family' Harry thought to himself as he murdered his mashed potato's

'I can't believe how calm Harry has been, I'm so proud of him. I hope Andromeda hurry's with that potion, I don't know if I can handle waiting. Harry's magic being blocked is scarey, he is already so powerful. I'm sure Harry can handle anything but I hope he doesn't underestimate Dumbledore, he may not like him but he is still powerful.' Hermione watched Harry stab his food.

'Harry has grown so much, if only I could turn back time and be apart of his life, like I should have been. Now he is married and is about to take on the two most powerful wizards of the time. I wish James and Lily were here, they could help him so much with his task. At least Hermione will keep him out of any major trouble, I hope' Remus silently ate his pork chop.

'Bella won't know what hit her, Harry will tear her apart. If only mother and father hadn't forced her to marry that man, maybe she would be more forgiving and regain some of her heart. She needs to be killed , I want my own sister to die, what kind of person am I?' Andromeda stared down at her plate as happier memories of her sisters and their childhood started to fill her.

'By the time I am done with him, now one will be able to stop them. Hopefully I can train Susan to take care of herself. I won't always be here and she will be on her own. I will not let my brother down.' Amelia left the room to start planning.

'I hope Aunt Amelia can help Harry and Hermione, I like them. Even if Hermione is kind of pushy. I don't know if I can be the person Aunt Amelia wants me to be, I want to make her proud but I don't think I can do it.' Susan watched her aunt walk out of the room.

Soon dinner was finished and everybody made their way to their rooms or respected homes. Hermione headed to the library to research something, she didn't know what but she needed to get her mind off of things for a little while. As she reached the now repaired library doors Harry was standing in front of them.

"Harry, would you please move"

"No, you are not researching anything tonight."

"What am I doing then?"

"You are taking a walk around the grounds with me then going to bed. Maybe even taking a nice relaxing bath."

"Your not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nope, lets go" Harry took her hand and led her back down the stairs and out the front doors to the sprawling grounds.

The Burrow

"What do you mean he is married?" Molly Weasley Screeched

"Now, Molly, we should be happy for him. Hermione will take good care of him and hopefully keep him out of trouble." Arthur Weasley said trying to calm his wife.

"Hermione, that is who he married. Alright"

"Good, I'm going to bed don't be to long."

"I need to get them over here, I can set up Harry with my princess and then dispose of the girl." Molly muttered as she cleaned the kitchen.

"We need to contact Harry, but how? That stupid owl of ours keeps coming back when we send him to deliver the letter." Fred whispered to George.

"We will have to find another way" George said as they retreated to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry this is so late.

Chapter 10

"Will life ever be normal?" Hermione asked as she and Harry strolled the grounds of Whitehall Manor.

"Eventually, once Dumbledore and Voldemort are taken down and the government is restored to what is should be. That is if we make it threw the war alive. We do not know what Voldemort is fully capable of, yes he is powerful, but how powerful?"

"We will survive this war, Voldemort is only as powerful as we let him be. We train and study hard, help to keep others protected and wait until the time is right to strike. Voldemort is not exactly young and the longer we wait, the weaker he gets physically, even if he can not die."

"How did Voldemort survive that night? I don't understand." Harry looked expectantly at his wife, she always knows the answer.

"Well, knowing Voldemort he has probably used some sort of dark magic that has prolonged his life somehow. I do not know what exactly, I will research it."

"How old is Voldemort anyway?"

"He and McGonagall graduated from Hogwarts in 1943, so they would probably be around 73 years old."

"It's strange that McGonagall went to school with him. I never thought that she was that old."

"Yes, I think she can help you understand him better, I just hope she is open to talking with you. Most people would deny knowing someone like that, it would taint their image."

"I don't think she would have a problem with it, McGonagall is pretty cool. And besides you are her favorite student." Harry grinned at her as they headed back to the house.

"No I am not. Professor McGonagall would never pick favorites, she is to professional to do something like that." Hermione huffed.

"Yeah right"

Hogwarts

"Mr. Potter is back with his relatives?" Dumbledore asked his Deputy Headmistress.

"Yes, as I have stated several times in the last hour. Albus, surely it would be better for him with Remus. What good are these blood wards when he is at risk mentally? His Godfather was killed in front of him, he needs comfort." Minerva pleaded with the old man.

"No, he is safest at his relatives. You need to look for Miss. Granger. She needs a magical guardian."

"I would like to petition for her Albus. She will be safe and happy, out of reach from less than savory families. We both know that Voldemort will not try and remove her from my care. Harry needs her, you can not deny that."

"I can not allow you guardianship of the girl. She needs to be as far away from Mr. Potter as possible. He is to attached to her."

"Yes, considering she is married to him. Who becomes Mrs. Potters Magical Guardian is none of your concern anyway. It is up to the Department of Child Welfare."

"They are not married, It is impossible. Potter is weak and he will beg at my feet for help and guidance. He will defeat Voldemort and die doing so. That is what is destined." Albus barley contained his furry at the woman before him. How dare she question and defy him, he is The Great Albus Dumbledore.

"If that is what you wish to believe, good day Albus." Minerva stormed out of the office and fumed all the way to her classroom. 'That man had no idea what is coming at him. Harry will take him down with his wife at his side. I will become Mrs. Potters Magical Guardian. Blasted laws, married teens had to have a guardian until they turn seventeen. Only one short year until they could both take control of their lives, or at least as much control they could have with Voldemort hunting Potter at every second. I will do anything in my power to protect them.' Minerva sat at her desk and wrote a very long letter to a old friend. She would over ride Albus Dumbledore.

The next day dawned bright and sunny on Whitehall Manor. Harry stretched as he slowly woke up. He was completely relaxed and rested. He reached for Hermione and once again found an empty spot next to him, the bed was still warm and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He got out of bed and opened the bathroom door only to shut it again quickly. Inside was the most awful singing he had ever heard. He slowly entered the room and winced at every missed note or bad pitch. Hermione might be good at most things, but singing was not one of them. He tried to turn it out as he brushed his teeth but soon felt a headache forming, the band at Sir. Nicks death day party sounded better than this.

"Hermione" Harry called threw the shower door. Immediately the horrendous sound stopped.

"Yes Harry"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, Is something wrong?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Your singing, it needs to stop before you kill someone."

"That is rather rude"

"I'm sorry but it is true. Its traumatizing"

"Your just jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yes I have amazing vocal skills and you wish you are as good as me." Hermione answered as she turned off the water and reached for her towel.

"Sure"

"It is true, I have an amazing raw talent."

"I just realized something"

"What"

"This is the first discussion we have had that has had nothing to do with the war or our marriage" Harry said as he pulled a towel clad Hermione into his arms.

"Yes, it is oddly refreshing. Even if you are insulting me."

"I'm not insulting you"

"Yes you are" She pulled herself away from him and went to their closet. Remus had all their things put in Harry's room.

"Whatever, please don't sing to our children, they will be scared for life."

"Alright, you take the fun out of everything" Hermione grinned at her husband. She could get used to playful banter, it was like they are a real married couple, actually having fun that didn't involve sex.

Harry was about to remark when there was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called as she slipped a shirt over her head. The door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in side.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything, I need to speak to the two of you." McGonagall was pleased to see that the two teens seemed completely at ease with each other and hoped they would take the time in these dark times to enjoy their time together.

"Sure, just let me get dressed" Harry said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Shall we wait in the Library together Professor?"

"That would be acceptable Mrs. Potter." Minerva followed her student down the hall and into the large circular room.

"What is it Professor?"

"As you may know in the magical world each child is required a guardian if they are orphaned or abandoned. Marriage is no exception. Mr. Potter has his relatives and Remus. I would like to become your guardian. This way you may continue in your schooling and training. You will be safe, I can promise you that."

"How can you keep me safe from Voldemort or Dumbledore? I trust you and I know you are powerful in your own way, I just don't understand."

"Albus will certainly object and try to intervene. But in the end he has no control over this matter. He will give up soon enough and focus his energy back on Mr. Potter. Voldemort will not dare come near me or anyone that is under my care. I will tell that story when Mr. Potter joins us. I would appreciate if you would think about my offer and contact me with an answer."

"Alright" Hermione said as she noticed something different about her teacher, she could not name it but something was definitely different.

"I hope this works" Fred said as he tied a letter to his and Georges new owl. Hopefully a owl that is not associated with the rest of the family can get to Harry.

"If it doesn't I don't know what else will. Bill said the only way to get past the wards is if we weren't considered a threat."

"I am just glad that Bill is on our side, at least we have somewhere to stay when Mum kicks us out." Fred said as they watched the owl fly away from their brothers home.

"We won't be here long, the store is almost ready." George grinned at the thought of their joke store.

"Yeah, I just hope Mum doesn't kill us before opening day." Fred grinned back at his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 11

Harry quickly took a shower and dressed. He was on his way out the door to meet with his wife and professor when tapping on his bedroom window caught his attention. Harry let a large black owl into the room and took the letter from its leg.

_Harry,_

_ This is Fred, George, and Bill Weasley. We must warn you about our mother and Ginny. Mum wants you and Ginny to be together and she knows that you and Hermione are married. Mum plans on 'disposing' _ o_f Hermione and forcing Ginny on you. Dumbledore is going to make you come to The Burrow on your birthday, do NOT come. If you need to you can come to our shop in Diagon Alley or Bills house (you can trust him). We don't know where you are but we know that you are safe. Don't respond to this letter, it may be traced somehow. We don't know if you can trust Ron or not, don't \contact him, Mum reads our mail. Say hello to Hermione for us. Good luck and stay safe._

_ Fred, George, and Bill_

'Hermione was right, why does she always have to be right? Mrs. Weasley can not be trusted and neither can Ginny. I never really trusted Ginny anyway. I should tell Hermione, but after McGonagall leaves.' Harry walked down the hall to the library. 'Maybe McGonagall will tell me about Voldemort.' He pushed open the door to see Hermione and McGonagall staring off into space, both deep in thought.

"Hey"

"Oh, Harry. What took you so long?" Hermione asked with concern. He looked a little flushed.

"I'll tell you later. Professor, you wanted to talk to us." Harry took a seat next to Hermione on 'their' couch, across from the stern professor.

"Yes, Remus told me you needed some information from me."

"Um, we were actually wondering if you knew Voldemort while you were in school. I need to know what kind of person could become what he is."

"Yes, I knew Tom Riddle." McGonagall stated flatly wondering how much she should tell the teens.

"Would you mind telling us about him?" Hermione asked softly.

"I must admit, I had not expected this so soon. Albus has not even asked me about my knowledge of Tom. I can trust you not to spread what I am about to tell you, correct.?"

"Of course Professor, we would never betray your confidence." Hermione swore and Harry agreed.

"I first met Tom Riddle on the Hogwarts express my first year. He had been escorted to the station by Albus, who then taught Transfiguration. I was sitting alone in a compartment reading when he came in.

"_Excuse me, may I sit here." A tall dark haired boy asked as Minerva looked up from her book._

"_Of course, are you a first year to?" An eleven year old Minerva McGonagall asked._

"_Yes, My name is Tom, Tom Riddle."_

"_I'm Minerva McGonagall. Are you excited about Hogwarts? I am, my parents have told me so much about it."_

"_Yes I am excited. I know nothing about it, except what I read in Hogwarts A History, Professor Dumbledore let me have his copy."_

"_Would you like me to tell you about it?"_

"_Yes, that would be nice."_

"I spent the entire train ride telling him everything I could remember about the school. We sat next to each other on the boat ride to the school, then I was sorted into Gryffindor and he into Slytherin."

"Was that the only contact you had with him, outside of classes?" Hermione asked

"No, neither of us had many friends. I was far to mature for the other students in my year and Tom demanded respect, something no eleven year old boy would give. We would meet in the Library or by the lake and do our work together. On weekends we would discuss potion theories and the latest advancements in charms. He was my friend." McGonagall answered sadly.

"Was he powerful?" Harry questioned.

"No, not at that time. He was still grasping his magic, although he was good at making things blow up. When he was angry he would loose control. If he and I were being tormented y someone he would no rest until the culprit was injured in some way. Many were afraid of him and he slowly gained the respect he craved. He never hurt me though. If we fought, he would just storm out of the room. He never stayed angry for long. It was like that until our fifth year."

"What happened then?" Hermione asked, enthralled with the story.

"He spent the Christmas Holidays with my family, he saw our family tree tapestry in my fathers study. That is when he began his search for his family. That is when he started to go over to the dark side. He had always been in the gray, but not fully dark. His obsession would grow and I would help him as much as I could. We brewed the heritage potion and it pointed us to the Gaunts. He was not happy, only one side of his family was magical. He wanted so badly to be a pure blood, like me."

"Who are the Gaunts?"

"Mr. Potter, The Gaunts are Voldemort's relations on his mothers side. His father was a muggle. His mother trapped Tom Riddle Sr. into a love potion infused marriage. He left her when she neglected to give him the potion and she died giving birth to his son. Tom was furious when he learned what his father had done, the father that he was named after. He flung himself into research and studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had hoped to one day teach DADA at Hogwarts, with me as the Transfiguration Professor. We would be together and happy. Tom could never be happy, he only truly wanted one thing, and that was the one thing he couldn't have. Pure blood, it was denied to him at the hands of a muggle."

"You and Tom were more than just friends, weren't you Professor?"

"Mrs. Potter, we were all the other had. I was not very popular, to strict. Tom had his followers, but they only wanted the fame and glory he promised them in their secret meetings. No, Mr. Potter I was not allowed at the meetings. Yes our friendship changed as we got older."

"You said he was becoming dark in your fifth year, why didn't you leave him?" Harry asked

"He had not acted on it yet. We were in seventh year when he killed his first person. Actually it was his father who he spent a year looking for. He killed the entire family."

"_Minerva, where are you" Seventeen year old Tom Riddle called into their shared common room._

"_Tom, where have you been. I had to do the rounds by my self. This is not like you to skip your Head Boy duties." Minerva scolded with arms crossed across her chest._

"_I did it" _

"_Did what?" Minerva asked, almost afraid to hear the answer._

"_They are gone. I can be a pure blood now. I can do everything I dreamed of"_

"_Tom, please don't tell me you did what I think you did." Minerva pleaded with her best friend and boyfriend._

"_I killed him and then his parents. It felt so good. The look in their eyes when I said the curse was exhilarating."_

"_You k-killed them, how could you. You will be sent to prison maybe even killed. What have you done, what kind of monster are you?"_

"_Minerva, I thought you would be pleased. We can be together, I can be a pure blood and we can do everything we dreamed of." Tom went to take her hands in his but she pulled back. _

"_Tom I could never be with you"_

"_Yes you can and you will" Tom snarled at the sobbing teenage girl in front of him._

"_P-please leave me alone."_

"_Fine, one day you will and the entire Wizarding world will cower in fear when you hear my name. You will regret not standing at my side."_

"That was the last time I ever spoke to him. I spent the rest of that school year hiding from him. I don't know where he went after graduation."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Mr. Potter, I had no idea that was him. I wish I could have helped Hagrid, there was nothing I could do."

"I thought Voldemort couldn't love."

"No, Mrs. Potter. He tried, he was horrible at anything romantic and was definitely not the best boyfriend in the world He can not love. It is against everything he has ever stood for. He never loved me, I never truly love him. He killed his entire family with out a second thought. Even his own daughter. I must be going now, Albus will wonder where I am at." Minerva swept from the room before the teens could ask any questions.

"Voldemort had a kid" Harry exclaimed as he suddenly stood. "Eww" Harry made a face that made Hermione laugh.

"Professor McGonagall had a child when she was only seventeen. That must have been hell in the 40's. I wonder how old her daughter was when he killed her."

"We can always research it. There has to be a death on record somewhere."

"Yeah, It can wait though. Why were you so late getting in here?"

"Oh, the twins and Bill sent me a letter." Harry showed her the letter.

"Figures, lets go see what Remus is up to" Hermione stood and lead the way out of the library.

Andromeda's House

"Mum what are you doing?" Tonks asked as she appeared in her parents kitchen.

"Brewing a potion"

"What kind?"

"A heritage potion" Andromeda answered only slightly annoyed with her only child.

"Oh, still don't believe you not adopted." Tonks chuckled

"Do you blame me?, One more stir and this will be done. There" Andromeda said happily as she poured the potion into several vials. She drank one to keep appearances up and out of no where a piece of parchment appeared on the table. "Damn, its always the same. I will be back soon dear. I just need to run to the store." Sliding two vials into her pocket she left the house and was gone with a pop.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 12

"So, Molly wants Harry to be with Ginny and Hermione needs to be out of the picture." Remus tried to think of a solution to this mess.

"Yes, we don't know how far Mrs. Weasley will go, in our third year she told Ginny and I a story about a love potion she had used on someone. What happens if she slips him a love potion?" Hermione and Harry are sitting in Remus's study, seeking advice from the former marauder.

"I would think your bonding would cancel out and potion used on either of you. Do not drink anything they give you or eat anything with out casting a detection charm on it. You still have not received a warning from using magic the other day. Amelia says that your magic is most likely to strong for the trace to handle, Harry you still shouldn't use magic. We don't want to take our chances with you."

"It will be nice when this stupid block can be removed and I can practice magic." Harry said wistfully.

"Yes, I will feel better knowing that you two can take care of your selves. Harry I am afraid that you will have to go to the Burrow after your birthday. Dumbledore's orders and Hermione will stay here until school starts. Unless she can get a Magical Guardian to protect her. It is not safe for her anywhere at the moment."

"Professor McGonagall offered."

"Good, I advise you to accept her offer. She is powerful and Voldemort will not bother you. Nobody knows why he ignores her, but it is useful." Harry and Hermione smiled sadly at each other, their conversation with the woman replaying in their heads. "Now, I will not be here for much longer. Dumbledore has ordered that I talk to the werewolves. I do not know how long I will be gone, I trust Amelia and Andromeda to take care of you. Please respect their wishes and don't give them to much trouble."

"Remus have we ever caused trouble before?" Harry asked hurt.

"I am not going to answer that. If you would please excuse me I have some research that needs to be done." Harry and Hermione left the study and headed for their bedroom. It had been a long day and each were suffering from information overload.

"Where do we start?" Harry asked as he dropped into a chair.

"Lets start with the Weasley's." Hermione pulled one of her muggle notebooks to her and began to write. "We know we can trust the twins and Bill. But how do we protect ourselves from the rest. How do we know that Charlie and Ron mean us any harm. I'm not concerned with Percy, although he could be useful. He is close to the Minister, if we could only get him on our side."

"We will have to wait and see about Ron. I can figure out where his loyalties are when I go to the Burrow. Percy is an ass, he will expect something from us if we go asking for his help. Charlie could be useful, imagine having dragons battle against Deatheaters and Voldemort. I'd like to see him handle a Hungarian Horntail." Harry smirked.

"Possibly, we need somebody that is a Deatheater. All we have to go by is Snape and I do not trust him in the slightest." Hermione murmured as wrote.

"We can see about that. What did you pick up from McGonagall's story?"

"Tom only trusted one person and that was the Professor. He began Hogwarts as an outcast, ignorant of the Wizarding world. He wanted so badly to fit in and have power he would do anything, except be a normal boy. When something happened that he didn't like, he would plan and harm the source. Have you ever wondered why Hogwarts doesn't have counselors like muggle schools?"

"I never really thought of it" Harry answered with a shrug.

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"Are you OK?"

"Of course, why?"

"You know why. You need to talk about it."

"Talk about what? That I lost the only family I ever knew. My best friend may be spying on me for Dumbledore. I have some deranged woman trying to get me to fall in love with her daughter. I can't even protect my own wife because Dumbledore blocked my magic and I am being traced. I know that life is not fair, but this is ridiculous." Harry sat in his chair, head held in his hands. "I know why it is me, but it sucks."

"Harry your entire life has sucked. Your a fighter, you can get threw anything. You have a family, don't ever think that the Weasley's are the only people that care for you. You have Remus and I. McGonagall is kind of like a scary and strict grandma. Amelia and Andromeda are like aunts, strange and slightly paranoid. Susan can be the cousin who hides in a closet every time you try to talk to her. We may not be a traditional family, but we have each other and that's all that matters. I am safe, I am going to accept the Professor's offer and I have my magic. Soon you will be unblocked and the trace will be gone, until then we will both train the muggle way. In the end everything will be alright, we just have to fight threw the beginning."

"I hope your right." Harry said as Hermione pulled him into her arms.

"I am always right." They stayed in each others arms, sitting in the armchair for several minutes when Remus called threw the door.

"Kids, Andromeda's here. She finished the potion. Come down stairs when you are ready."

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked a now pale Hermione.

"Yes, lets do this." She stood, squared her shoulders and left the room.

Amelia, Remus, Andromeda and the teens were all sitting around the dinning room table, Harry and Hermione each had a vile in front of them.

"Now when you drink the potion a piece of parchment will appear in front of you with the names of both your parents. If they are a muggle a thin black line will be under the name. Harry I thought you could go first to show Hermione what will happen." Andromeda explained gently.

"Sure" He pulled the cork from the vial and drank the strange tasting concoction. A piece of parchment appeared just as Andromeda had said it would. "James Potter and Lily Evans Potter" Harry read to the room.

"OK, Hermione" With slightly shaking hands she removed her cork and drank. The parchment appeared in front of her. She steadied her self and read.

"Well, are you a muggle born?" Harry asked gently. Hermione only shook her head no.

"It's not Deatheaters, Is it?" Amelia asked. Once again Hermione only shook her head.

"Hermione you can tell us, we won't think anything less of you. It can not be worse than my family." Andromeda smiled at the teen.

"Bernard King and Aurora King" Hermione said softly.

"Whats her maiden name?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall"

"Oh, maybe you are related to Minerva. That would be wonderful." Andromeda said with a large smile on her face.

"Excuse me" Hermione clutched the paper in her hand and left the room, Harry following close beside her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry called as he entered their bedroom to find her on the bed, shoulders softly shaking.

"Why didn't she take me? She had to have know about me. Why would she leave me in an orphanage?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly as he moved to the desk and wrote to Professor McGonagall asking her to come as soon as possible. Once the letter was sent Harry climbed into bed next to his wife and held her. Hours had gone by and they had missed dinner. Remus tried unsuccessfully to gain entry. to the room. Night was falling when their once again was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Potter, you requested to see me, please open this door. Harry let McGonagall in and showed her to the arm chair. "You wish to speak to me?"

"No, I do" Hermione said softly as she approached the older woman and handed her the parchment that bore her parents names.

"What is this?" McGonagall asked

"Read it" McGonagall smoothed out the paper and as she read her eyes widened in shock. She quickly looked up at the teenage girl before her.

"I didn't know"

"How could you not?" Harry asked.

"They went into hiding in 1978, that was the last time I saw my daughter alive. She had to have gotten pregnant after that. She would have told me. I would have taken you, do not feel abandoned. How did you live?"

"I obviously don't know. All I do know is that my entire life has been a lie. I need to be alone." Hermione left the room and disappeared.

"Professor, would you like to stay the night, I'm sure Remus woudnt mind and she will probably want to talk to you in the morning."

"That would be acceptable Potter"

"Please Professor it's Harry, after all we are family."

Hogwarts

"Severus, how is the search for Miss. Granger going?"

"Not well, we detect no trace of her. We are monitoring the Knight Bus and the London Underground in case she decides to travel as a muggle. Minerva has been searching all of the places her parents told us she liked to go. It is a matter of days before we zero in on her." Snape reported as he sat across from Dumbledore.

"Has she done magic at all?"

"No, Professor."

"Keep looking Severus. Did you let slip that she and Potter are married?"

"Yes Sir. The Dark Lord was most interested."

"Good, the sooner she is gone the better. I can not have Minerva as her guardian, it is not in my plans. Good day Severus."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 13

'What the hell do I do now?' Hermione asked herself as she sat by a secluded stream she had found while wondering the grounds of Whitehall Manor. 'McGonagall is my grandmother and Voldemort is my grandfather and my parents are dead. Dumbledore and Molly Weasley want me dead. I am married to the arch nemesis of my grandfather, what if Harry really doesn't anything to do with me? How could he love me? I can't survive Hogwarts with out him, there would be no point living if Harry is not beside me. How can I face the Professor now, will she treat me differently in class? Why didn't she take me, they must have left a will. What will happen if Voldemort finds out about me? Will he kill me or turn me into the next dark princess so I can carry on his reign of terror?

What if I become like Voldemort, killing and torturing for pleasure? Who am I, what am I" She was so lost in thought that she failed to hear someone come up behind her.

"Hermione?" Andromeda placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder.

"Y-yes"

"How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine"

"You lie" Andromeda sat on a rock next to Hermione and stared into the water.

"Can't anyone just leave me alone?"

"We are worried about you. It is 3:30 in the morning, it is raining, and you should be in bed with your husband. Yet, here you are sitting by a stream and crying. You need to talk about this. Minerva has already spoken about it, now it is your turn. Talk, it will make you feel better."

"Are you always this demanding?"

"Yes, I am a Black. I was raised that way, I also got anything I wanted. Right now I want you to talk with me. I am scary when I don't get what I want. You should ask Bella about the pony when I was four." Hermione smiled at the witch .

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"Being part of a dark family?"

"Ah, well it was hard. When I think about all the things people in my family have done I just wanted to hide. Walking through Diagon Alley and people pointing and whispering about your parents, sisters, and cousins was horrible."

"It was hard, it's not anymore?"

"I learned how to deal with it. I ran away when I was seventeen, became a waitress in a muggle cafe. That's how I met Ted. I was happy in the muggle world, with my muggle husband. Ted didn't know about my family, he knows I am a witch, just not about what I came from. If it wasn't for Nymphadora I would have never gone back. She needed the magical community, no muggle children would understand her."

"Was it hard to come back?"

"Yes, but I had realized something when I was gone. Just because my sister is a maniac and my father trained Bella and I in the art of torture and murder, using muggle children and house elves, that doesn't make me or evil or bad in anyway. I refused, I would not do what my father wanted and I rose above them, became my own person. When I hear about something my sister did I do not hide in shame, I help the victims. I know she will not stop, she enjoys killing too much. She has been trying to kill me since I gave the Aurors a list of properties owned b my parents, she was hiding in one. I do my best to keep my loved ones protected and help when I can."

"Did you tell Mr. Tonks about them?"

"Yes, Ted loves me for me. He knows I would never do anything like what my sister does. Harry is the same way, he loves you. If he is upset by your heritage he doesn't show it."

"What if someone asks me where I came from?"

"Answer, do not be ashamed. I belong to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, daughter of Cygnus and Druella, sister to Bellatrix and Narcissa, and I am not ashamed. I may not like it, but I have accepted it." Andromeda smiled at the teen who had stopped crying long ago.

"I wish I could be like you. I don't think I will ever get used to this."

"Yes you will, I have faith in you. If you ever need to talk, I am here for you." Andromeda stood and helped Hermione stand. "There is someone who would like to speak with you. Please just listen and don't jump to conclusions."

"Thank you"

"Now go inside, you are soaking wet and you must be cold. I will see you in a few days, be prepared, lessons are going to start soon." Andromeda pulled Hermione into a hug and watched her walk back to the house.

Minerva McGonagall has had better nights. She was shocked when she found out Hermione is her Granddaughter. Once she began to think about it, it made sense. Andromeda had helped her see that, and she wanted nothing more than to just talk to her. A knock on her door startled her, she hurried across the room and opened the door.

"Mrs. Potter, please come in." Minerva ushered the teen into the room and softly closed the door. "Why are you wet?"

"I've been outside, and please call me Hermione." Hermione sunk into a plush armchair and looked expectantly at the woman in front of her.

"Hermione, please believe me when I tell you that I had no clue about you, my daughter never told me."

"Didn't they have a will or something. Why did I end up in an orphanage?"

"We never found a will, the house was destroyed and they didn't bank at Gringotts so they would not have had a copy." Minerva wrapped a blanket around the girls shoulders and dried her off with a spell.

"I don't understand,why did he kill them?" Hermione asked now crying.

"Because she was a source of weakness, he could not have that. They went into hiding when he found out about her. I didn't even know where they went. Aurora was so angry with me when she found out who her father was. She was afraid she would be like him. Ridiculous, someone as loving as my daughter would never turn out like that. You won't be like him either, you take after the McGonagall's. Brave, strong, and intelligent. I will tell you everything you want to know about your mother and father. I want to make this as easy for you as possible." Minerva was terrified that Hermione would want nothing to do with her, she had a piece of her daughter back and would do anything to keep her.

"OK, would you mind starting at the beginning. I want to know everything about them, I need to know."

"Of course."

Minerva spent the rest of the night and early morning telling Hermione everything she could possibly remember about her daughter. The good things and the bad things. She did not know much about Bernard, but she did her best to inform her new found granddaughter. After Hermione had finally fallen asleep she levitated her onto the bed and flooed to the Ministry, she has some paperwork that is waiting.

The Burrow

"Mum" Ron asked his mother as he came down into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early"

"I'm worried about Harry and Hermione. They usually wright and I haven't gotten anything from them all summer. You don't think they are hurt do you?"

"Oh Ronnie, of course they are safe. Harry is going coming here after his birthday, hopefully Hermione can came stay then also."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am"

"OK, if you are sure." Ron exited the kitchen and went back to his room, confused at his mothers behavior. She normally panic's when Harry goes missing and Hermione better come to the Burrow, he hasn't finished his homework yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Chapter 14

Harry Potter is not happy. His wife found out that their strict and somewhat scary Professor is her grandmother and the most feared wizard of their lifetime is her grandfather. Now he can not find her anywhere, he searched the library and the grounds. No trace of her what so ever. He was concerned when she didn't come to bed the night before, but this is different. He needs to make sure that she is OK, that she understands that he could care less about her being related to Voldemort. As he once again searched the library Amelia hounded on him.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what day it is?" Amelia demanded as she glared at the teen in front of her.

"Um, Tuesday"

"No, today is the start of you physical training. Mrs. Potter is already in the gym, at least she can remember a time table."

"Time table, what are you talking about?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"You did not receive your time table, well then I will make you a new one after this mornings session. Lets get moving." Amelia led Harry into the basement of Whitehall Manor and into a expansive gym where both Hermione and Susan were waiting. Hermione looked as though she had gotten no sleep and had spent the entire night crying.

"Hermione, are you alright?. I was so worried last night, Andromeda wouldn't let me go looking for you"

"I'm fine Harry, we can talk later. Amelia is in army mode."

"If any of you stand a chance of succeeding in this war then you need to be in top physical shape. Today will be a diagnostic test so I can make an appropriate fitness schedule. We will also determine what weapon suits you best. Muggle weapons can be very useful in battle, they require no magic so you will not tire as easily, and you can take out larger numbers. We will start with a warm up, then running, upper and lower body, then a warm down. We will break for lunch then train with the weapons. Any questions? Good." With a wave of her want the teens had on normal work out cloths and a track appeared in front of them. They did their warm ups and started to run.

"If she wasn't my guardian I would kill her." Susan panted next to Hermione about ten minutes in.

"It's not that bad, I find it relaxing."

"You are truly strange." Susan gasped as pain shot through her side.

"Yes, yes I am." Hermione then sped up, leaving a cursing Susan behind. She quickly caught up to Harry.

"Hey sexy" Hermione ran next to him.

"Hey, are you sure you are OK?"

"Harry I am fine. Andromeda really helped me and Professor McGonagall and I talked last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine, I know your safe now. That is all that matters, I am ready to stop running though."

"I'm enjoying this."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I would think you would be able to exercise without a problem, you do play quidditch."

"yes, but we don't work out. We fly, that only really requires sitting on a broom." Harry said as he started to pant. 

" I never thought of it like that. Well this is fun, but you are going a bit to slow." Hermione grinned as she passed him.

"Showoff" Harry muttered as he watched his wife run in front of him.

"Alright, that is enough" Amelia yelled about ten minutes later. Harry jogged over to where they started.

"Took you long enough." Hermione stated "I have been here for ages."

"Where's Susan?"

"Amelia is trying to scrape her off the track." Amelia soon joined them dragging a moaning Susan behind her.

"Well, that was a very good effort. Hermione, you are a natural. Harry, you need a little work but you have potential. Susan, you need work, lots of it. Now we will begin some upper body. Harry I want you to spot Hermione on the bench press, while I help Susan."

"Lay down." Harry commanded as they got to their bench.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione did as she was told and tested the weight of the bar above her head.

"Not to bad, more weight please."

"What did you and Andromeda talk about?"

"You know, the usual. How to deal with a dark family and a little reassurance.

"I'm glad that she could help you, I had no idea what to do. My situation with the Weasley's isn't the same. Did you and McGonagall have a nice talk?"

"Yes, she told me about..them and other things. I fell asleep on her and when I woke up she was gone."

"I'm pleased that things are alright with you two. Class could have been very uncomfortable. Do you want to switch?" Harry asked noticing that Hermione didn't seem to be getting tired.

"No, I'm good. Amelia will probably call it soon."

"How are things going over here?" Amelia observed Hermione doing her reps.

"Good, how is Susan?"

"Don't ask." Amelia answered darkly as she watched Susan struggle with her dumbbell.

"Should we switch now?"

"Go ahead Harry, she must be getting tired by now."

"Nope, still good." Hermione stood with a smile.

"Interesting, have you started to sweat yet?"

"No, should I be sweating? This isn't that hard."

"Harry do your work out." Amelia gave Hermione a strange look as she went to rescue her niece. The rest of the training went well, Hermione did the best out of the three and Amelia now knows how to train them to be the best warrior possible. She already has weapons in mind for two of them. Lunch was a simple fish and chips, they were soon back in the basement much to Harry and Susan's dismay.

"Aunt Amelia, why can't we take the afternoon off?" Susan whined.

"Do you think the Death Eaters will let you take the afternoon off? NO, so shut up and pay attention."

"Is she always like this?" Hermione asked Susan who could only nod.

"Now Harry I think your best asset is your magic, you have done more than most could possibly imagine with that alone. Besides in the end it will just be about you and Voldemort and you will need all the magical strength to defeat him. Minerva is trying to figure out how to remove your block safely, until then we will focus on strengthening your stamina. Hermione, I think that the best weapon for you will be a standard muggle police revolver. You have a total of ten shots per clip and it is more productive than cursing your opponents. Not to mention the shock value. Susan, I believe you would be best on a sniper rifle. You can take down opponents form over a mile away. It will help deflect a major attack. The girls and I will go over the basics of handling a fire arm while Harry you will continue with your strength exercises."

"Aunt Amelia, won't these fire arm thing's kill people?"

"Susan we are in a war, we kill their side before they kill ours."

Their first weapons session was interesting to say the least. Susan is terrified of her weapon and Amelia had to charm it so it wouldn't make sound when fired. Hermione is totally in love with hers. It is easier to aim and it actually hits the target than if you are using a spell that can be interfered. The Death Eaters won't know what hit them. Dinner is over and Hermione and Harry are relaxing in the library.

"Today was different" Harry said as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Yes it was, I enjoyed it."

"I know you did, just remind me to never piss you off."

"Why?"

"Because not only can you hex my ass off now you can shoot me also."

"Are you afraid of me?" Hermione asked as she turned to face Harry.

"Yes"

"Good" Hermione pulled him into a kiss that soon escalated. Hermione had just cast her locking and silencing charm on the library doors when someone began to knock. They straightened their clothes and unlocked the doors. Professor McGonagall came in.

"I have just returned from the Ministry."

"No offense Professor, but what does that have to do with us?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I legally recognized Hermione as my granddaughter, I am now her Magical Guardian. Albus is going to be furious with this, I must advise you to not leave this house until the start of the year. If Hogwarts is safe by then, if not, Hermione will be staying here. I have no control over Mr. Potter but I recommend the same. Admitting that Hermione is my granddaughter was the only way I could gain guardianship, Voldemort will know about you. Please be careful, both of you. I am sorry if this is rushed but Albus is looking for me and I must return to the castle."

"Professor, would it be safer if you moved here?" Harry asked. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"That is most kind Mr. Potter, but Hogwarts needs me, the students need me."

"Professor, Thank you for putting yourself at risk for me." Hermione said quietly.

"That is unnecessary, you are my granddaughter, I will not loose you the same way I did my daughter." Minerva gave them one last look before leaving the room to return to Hogwarts.

"That killed the mood." Harry muttered.

Hogwarts

"Severus, I want you to follow Minerva. Make sure she can not detect you. With her as that stupid girls guardian and grandmother she will never allow her to be taken to the Weasley's to be kidnapped. We need to find a way around those wards and Minerva knows how."

"Has it occurred to you that you are wasting your time with the girl. The Dark Lord has taken a sudden interest in her, why not let him seek her instead and focus your energy on Potter."

"Potter can not be exposed to her, she needs to be disposed of by us, she has information about the Order. Voldemort can not gain that information, follow Minerva.

"Yes Professor."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 15

"Harry, Harry wake up." Hermione shook the sleeping teenager beside her.

"What?" Harry whined as she constantly shook him, he reached for his glasses and looked at his watch. "Hermione, its 2:30 in the bloody morning."

"I don't want you going to the Weasley's. I have a bad feeling about this, besides McGonagall told me not to leave the house. You wouldn't leave me alone, would you?"

"Hermione we have talked about this, I understand that you worry about me but I am going to the Weasley's. It is only for a day, I need to confront them about what they have done to me. To hear it from their own mouths. That way I can sever the ties I have with them without looking back and questioning 'what if'. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, but what if it is a trap. I am not concerned about Voldemort, but what about Dumbledore?"

"I can handle myself Hermione. Even if I have to do magic and am expelled from Hogwarts, I will not let anyone hurt me. You are coming to the Weasley's with me, nothing will happen to you there. Dumbledore won't dare try anything with McGonagall protecting you, she would kick his ass."

"I don't know about this Harry"

"Relax, everything will be fine. Now go back to sleep." Harry made himself comfortable and opened his arms to snuggle with his wife, instead she got off the bed and left the room. Most likely heading to the library. With a sigh Harry rolled over and fell asleep.

Hermione paced the library, hoping to come up with some way to keep Harry at the house. She had the same feeling she did about the Ministry, this could not end well. He is leaving in the morning for his birthday celebration. Andromeda had given both of them something to cancel out love potions that might be slipped to them just in case their bond wouldn't stop the effects, so that wasn't a concern. Dumbledore showing up and trying to kidnap either one of them was a problem. There is even a slight possibility of a Death Eater attack. She would go with him and bring her weapon with her, just in case.

"Good morning love." Harry kissed the top of her head as he entered the library five hours later. Hermione just turned away from him and left the room.

"What is that all about?" Remus asked from the door way.

"She doesn't want me to go to the Burrow."

"I don't blame her, happy birthday Harry." Remus hugged the boy who is like a son to him. "Dumbledore gave me the day off so I can celebrate with you." Remus had been gone for the last two weeks on Order business.

"I shouldn't be at the Weasley's for very long. I just want to speak to them. Then we will come home."

"Be careful and do not let Hermione out of your sight. I know you won't leave her behind, although neither of you should be going."

"We will be fine." Harry left Remus and went in search of Hermione, who he found getting dressed in their room.

"Are you going to be mad at me all day? It is my birthday."

"If you refuse to listen to reason and insist on trying to get yourself killed then yes, I will continue to be mad at you. Even if it is your birthday. When are we leaving, I wish to say my last goodbyes to everyone."

"Thirty minutes."

"Good" Hermione left the room in an angry huff. McGonagall was going to kill her when she finds out she left the house. There is no way she is letting Harry go by himself. They had been living in the Manor for nearly three weeks now and with all of their training they were now in excellent physical condition and trained in the art of self defense. They were still no match for Dumbledore or Voldemort, and if Harry thinks he can handle either, let him. But she would be there to cover him, as always.

Minerva had a sleepless night, Harry insists on going to the Burrow and where Harry goes her granddaughter always follows. She just hopes that Harry doesn't do anything rash, if he does then Hermione will have to bail him out. Effectively putting her in danger. She wishes she could go, but Albus has given her express orders to stay at the castle and oversee the cleaning and repairing for the new school year. Bloody bastard, at least Severus will be at the party. She would so love to see Albus's face when he finds out that he isn't the only one Severus spies for.

Albus Dumbledore has not been this happy in several weeks, not only was Potter going to the Weasley's but Severus has gained 'crucial' information from Minerva. In a few short hours Potter will be back in his control while Severus and Molly dispose of the girl. Life could not get better.

Severus Snape hates his life. Not only is he bound to Dark Lord, he had allied himself with the Order of the Phoenix, hoping to correct some of the horrible things he has done. He has only continued to fulfill dark deeds on Dumbledore's orders. Minerva has asked him to help her, and he will without hesitation. There is no need for Hermione Potter to die, she has done nothing wrong. Their world needs her intelligence and stubbornness to bring them into new times. Besides the Dark Lord has ordered him to protect her, along with Minerva. Nobody will harm them, he will not make the same mistake some dunderhead made regarding the Riddle family. No more blood will be spilled from their line.

The Burrow

"Mum, when will Harry be here?" Ginny whined to her mother.

"Soon dear. Before the day is out you will be engaged to Harry and that stupid mudblood bitch will be dead. I just hope Severus can dispose of the body quickly."

"I hope your right Mum. I don't think I can last another day without him."

"And you won't dear, now go get dressed. I need to put the finishing touches on his cake."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I want to get as far as I can with the story before I have to start school.

Chapter 16

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley screeched as a tall boy with messy black hair stepped out of the fire place and into the living room of the Burrow.

"Not now Ginny, where are your parents?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione out of the fire.

"Out back setting up for the party, it is so good to see you. Have you been working out?" Ginny asked as she eyed Harry up and down.

"Yes, if you would excuse us." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her into the back yard. It was decorated with the usual quidditch theme, snitch's plastered on every surface and a already large pile of presents on a table.

"Happy birthday Harry dear." Molly gushed as she hurried forward and smothered him in a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley I wish to speak with you and Mr. Weasley." Harry demanded as he shoved her away from him.

"Of course dear, just let me get him." She bustled away in search of her husband.

"Harry I hope you know what you are doing." Hermione whispered to him as Ginny sent a death glare at her.

"Relax Hermione I have everything planed. I just ask them a few questions and then we will leave. They wouldn't dare hurt me, I have to marry Ginny remember."

"Yes but they are trying to kill me." Hermione hissed, Harry may be mature for his age but he is still a teenage boy.

"I will not let them touch you. If they somehow do manage it, I will take them out. Don't ask me how, but it will be painful." Harry promised

"Harry let me take care of myself unless it is absolutely necessary. The Ministry and Dumbledore would love a reason punish you."

"Alright dear." Molly then came back with a beaming Arthur

"Harry" Mr. Weasley shook the teens hand. "Hermione it is good to see you, congratulations on the marriage. I could not be happier for you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, could we please take this somewhere privet." They were taken into the kitchen and settled around the large wooden table. "I have recently gained some information that is disturbing to say the least. A source has come to me saying that Mrs. Weasley plans on getting Ginny and I to marry. While in the process killing my wife. I was wondering what you know about this?"

"Harry, we would never do such a thing. Tell him Molly."

"Yes Harry, we would never do such a thing. Would you like something to drink?" Molly turned her back to the group and proceeded to make some tea. "Although I was surprised when I learned of your marriage. I had always hoped you and Ginny would become a couple. After what happened in the Chamber, I was sure it would happen. But now you are married to Hermione. Here you are Arthur." Molly placed a cup of tea in front of her husband who drank it gratefully, only moments later slumping over in his seat.

"How did you find out? Ron didn't tell you and I know it wasn't Ginny. Who?" Molly demanded as she locked and warded the kitchen door.

"That is none of your concern, you actually believed that you could get away with this. Is he dead?" Harry asked as he stared at Mr. Weasley.

"No you idiot boy, why would I kill him. He is not worth the effort, neither is she for that matter. But it must be done." Molly laughed.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." Harry snarled at the woman who he once considered his mother.

"I would like to see you try. You are weak, Albus has assured that. Now stand back and let me do what I must. If you are a good boy and don't make any sound, I will give you and extra piece of cake. Don't even think about going for your wand. Albus set up special wards, no magic is allowed within the property lines. If you do magic you will be transported to the Headmaster.

"That is not possible." Hermione spat at the redhead. "He just doesn't want the magic traced, he needs Harry at Hogwarts and if he gets caught using magic again he will be expelled. How stupid are you, following that man around like a love sick puppy. What exactly has he told you,what do you think you will you gain by killing me? The Potter family riches and prestige. That maybe your whore of a daughter will become the next 'Lady Potter'. That you will become someone other than plain, old, fat, Molly Weasley?" Hermione seethed as she stood and towered over the woman. In front of her Harry went to reach for his wand, but one look from Hermione told him she has it covered. Molly lunged at the younger woman and quickly knocked her onto the ground.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing, his wife and Molly Weasley brawling like animals on the floor. He knew as soon as they arrived at the Burrow that he had made a mistake, but it was something he had to do. At least Hermione had cooled off some since that morning. Molly Weasley didn't stand a chance against his Hermione. It was about that time that Mr. Weasley woke up.

"Harry, whats going on." Arthur gaped at the sight in front of him, his sweet little Molly was kicking and scratching a cursing Hermione.

"Umm..fight" Harry answered trying to figure out what to do, Should he help Hermione in beating the crap out of Molly Weasley or should he pull her off of her. He voted for the latter. He threw himself into the fighting women and managed to drag Hermione away.

"Harry, what the hell was that for? I had her." Hermione asked venom pouring from every word as Arthur helped a sobbing Molly to her feet.

"I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I am not hurt. Let me at her, please Harry. All the shit she has done, she deserves it." Hermione pleaded with her husband as she strained to hit the woman. This was a side of her that he had never seen before and honestly it scared him a little.

"We are leaving." Harry said as he tried to exit the room.

"No you are not Potter." Severus Snape stood in the door way, blocking their way.

"Snape, get out of my way." Harry demanded, although a little relieved that he had broken the wards.

"And I believe I said no Potter. I have a job to finish."

"Snape, we are leaving. This crazy bitch is trying to kill me and if you do not get out of my way I will shoot your ass. You have ten seconds."

"You dare speak to me in this manor, I will not tolerate this." Snape snarled truly angry. He may not think she should die and has vowed to protect her, but he still can't stand her.

"Three, two, one. I have wanted to do this for years." Hermione said as she pulled her gun out of its holster and took aim.

"Potter what is that thing?" Snape backed away from the teen as she fired. The next thing he knew he was on his back in pain. He quickly activated his emergency portakey and was gone in seconds, landing in the Hogwarts infirmary.

"Hermione, lets get out of here." Harry tried to pull her to the fire place but was intercepted by Molly Weasley as she shoved him out of the way. She now stood only a foot away from an irate Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that. You crazy little mudblood bitch. I should have done this in the first place." Molly drew her wand but before she could utter a sound Hermione blasted her into the wall.

"If you ever touch my husband again or any body in this family touches him, I will kill you. And just for your information I am a half-blood." Hermione tried to control her anger as she and Harry moved through the house to the fire place. There had to have been at least sixty people watching them with shock and fear, as they had disappeared in the swirl of green flames. Dumbledore arrived looking livid.

Arthur Weasley has never been this confused in his life, he is sitting in St. Mungos with all of his children. Waiting to hear anything about his wife. They had planned a nice party for Harry but it was anything but nice. He could hear everything that went on in the kitchen when Molly drugged him and could not believe it. The woman he has been married to for almost twenty-seven years has been scheming to kill his sons best friend. Molly trying to set Harry and Ginny up didn't surprise him in the slightest. But murder, she deserved what ever Hermione had done to her. The healers soon came out and informed the family that Molly Weasley was no more.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as they toppled out of the fireplace. Instantly they were surrounded by people.

"What happened? What took so long? Why is Hermione bleeding?" Remus demanded from the couple.

"Molly trapped us in the kitchen, she and Hermione got into a fist fight." Harry helped Hermione to her feet and started to leave the room. Andromeda pulled her from his grasp.

"Harry stay here and explain everything, Minerva is on her way. I will take care of Hermione." Andromeda lead Hermione up the stairs and to her room.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I killed her. She shoved him and I killed her. I am like him."

"You are not like him." Minerva said from the doorway. "You were in a situation that you did what was needed. Harry said that you had fought with her first. If you were like him, there would have been no fight, only death. You were saving yourself and Harry from as dangerous situation. I am just happy that you did not use magic, it won't be traced. Arthur will not press charges, at least not as of now. Severus is fine, Poppy patched him up. Albus had planned on killing her anyway, if she had not succeeded with her mission. At least she died instantly this way. Now lets get you cleaned up." Minerva took her into the bathroom and dismissed Andromeda.

"Have you killed someone before?"

"Yes."

"Who."

"The Death Eaters who lead the attack on your parents."

"Thank you Professor, for being here"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Chapter 17

Harry Potter has never really considered himself a prat, until today. His insanely intelligent wife tried to talk him out of going to the Weasley's, a known source of trouble and he didn't listen. So know he is sitting outside of their bedroom door, waiting for McGonagall to unlock it. The woman had never been so pissed at him, ever. Had they been at Hogwarts she would have taken five thousand points from him. He deserved it, anything Hermione did to him he deserved. He just hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him for too long, it would kill him.

Minerva McGonagall had never been so angry at one teenage boy. Harry might be a very mature and advanced sixteen year old, but he is still just a sixteen year old. She had hoped that he would consider her granddaughters well being in the matter and obviously he hadn't. It will take sometime before Harry Potter proved himself to her, until then Hermione ids to good for him.

"Professor?" Hermione sat on a comfortable armchair while McGonagall healed her bruises and cuts.

"Yes Hermione"

"Where is Harry, I thought he would come up by now. You don't think he is mad with what I did, do you?"

"I know for a fact that Mr. Potter is sitting outside the door. And if he is mad at you then he is even more an idiot than I had given him credit for."

"He is not an idiot, just misguided at times." Hermione defended her man even if she partially agreed with the woman.

"Whatever you wish to call it, idiot or misguided we both know he could have handled the situation differently. He could have stopped you from getting injured."

"Professor, I told Harry not to step in. That I could take care of myself. If he would have done something, he would have gotten in trouble and you know it." Minerva looked at her granddaughters appraising. She gently took the girls face in her hands.

"You still were hurt. I know it is nothing major, just cuts and bruises. But it is still too much. I just got you and I am not going to give you up."

"You don't have to. Just please don't be too hard on Harry, he thinks of you like family. Besides he already has trouble in your class without this added to it."

"As long as you are not too easy on him." Minerva removed her hands and hesitantly hugged the girl for the first time.

"I promise, Gran." Hermione murmured into the older woman's shoulder.

"Now, lets get you into bed. I know you are tired and sore from the fighting." Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that physical exertion never left her tired or sore. The professor looked so happy to be taking care of someone again. Once Hermione was tucked safely in bed with a book Minerva left. Harry was slumped over in the hallway when Minerva approached him.

"Potter"

"Professor." He stood and faced her.

"Don't hurt her again Potter." Minerva watched as the boy entered the room and then left to have a word with Remus.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"I'm sorry" Hermione looked up from her book and considered the young man in front of her.

"For what?"

"For dragging you to the Burrow, for what you had to do."

"Harry I didn't have to do anything. Molly Weasley pissed me off to no end and when she touched you I snapped .If I was holding my wand, I would have done the same thing .She couldn't be aloud to live anyway, she was too much of a threat. Now we won't have to worry about the Weasley's as much and hopefully this will cause Dumbledore to stumble. I just wish I wasn't the one that had to carry out the act. Yes, you were and idiot to go there in the first place. I wish you would listen and actually take the advise that I offer. You have learned a lesson so maybe next time you won't be such a dunderhead. I still have not forgiven you, so don't screw up in the near future."

"I think I can manage that. Are you alright? Your not hurt or anything are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, do you want your present now?" Hermione got out of bed and went rummaging through her never ending bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything Hermione, especially after today." Hermione handed him the package and waited patiently for him to open.

"Wow, Hermione this is so cool." Harry fingered the light material of the long sleeved shirt in his hands.

"It's dragon hide, made from one particular Hungarian Horntail. It took me a while to get it but Charlie Weasley was a major help. It will protect you from minor curses and psychical attacks. Its not as bulky as a vest so it should be comfortable under your clothes and nobody can detect it."

"Thank you, I love it." Harry kissed her before stripping to put it on. "How do I look?" Harry asked modeling for her.

"Dashing." Hermione laughed.

"This is the best present I have ever received."

"I am pleased you like it. Now I expect something just as nice for my birthday in two months, after all its not every day a girl turns seventeen."

"Of course, it will be amazing." Harry promised.

"Good, now shouldn't you go to your birthday dinner downstairs?"

"What about you?"

"I am fine here, not hungry in the slightest." Harry took the hint and left the room to show off his new shirt to everyone. Hermione sank into a chair and once again began to read. Absorbing the comfort the pages seemed to radiate.

The Burrow

"Dad, who did it?" Bill Weasley asked his father for the millionth time that day.

"Stop asking me that, I will not tell you. That is just what we need another person in this family going and getting themselves killed. I will tell you eventually, just not now. I understand the need to now but it will have to wait." Arthur almost pleaded with his oldest son. He had so many things to do for the funeral, Bill and Charlie were just getting in the way.

"Daddy, will Harry be at the funeral. Maybe we can wright to him and ask him to come back."

"Ginny this obsession over Harry is not healthy. I have made arrangements for you to be tested at St. Mungos. Maybe there was more damage inflicted in the Chamber than I realized. Until then you are forbidden to contact him." Arthur tired to lay down the law with his youngest but new it was pointless. They should have had her looked at years ago, but she didn't seem like she needed it. And she had begged them not to. He would just have to have the twins watch her. Ron he was worried about, the boy had said nothing since leaving the hospital. He would sit down with him later. He glanced up at his wife's once most prized possession, the Weasley clock to find her hand had dropped off.

Hogwarts

"Minerva, I demand to know where you have been going when you leave the castle." Dumbledore said with poorly contained fury.

"We both know the answer to that Albus, you will never be able to break the wards and neither will Severus."

"Who would shoot him with a muggle weapon Minerva?"

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you are talking about." She smirked at the old man.

"Minerva, if you value you position you will answer me."

"Albus, I have been teaching at Hogwarts for over thirty years. If I must leave now in order to protect my family then I will. Heed my warning, it will be your downfall. Times are changing and this is not like the last war. This will come to Hogwarts and you better be ready for it." Minerva slowly walked the halls until she reached her classroom, savoring her last hours until Albus has spoken to the school board about her fate in the school.

Severus has never been so shocked, we was standing before the Dark Lord displaying the memory of what happened at the party and his Lord was actually laughing. Full out laughing at the image of Hermione Potter shooting him in the leg with a muggle weapon. All the other occupants of the room stood in fear at the sight of their master. 'This is going to be an interesting night' Severus thought as the Dark Lord played the memory over again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 18

"Run!" Amelia yelled at her niece. She had created an obstacle course on the grounds that would make them put their weapons and physical training together. Only the girls used the course as Harry was getting his pure-blood supremacy laws lesson from Andromeda.

"I am running." Susan yelled back as the flat ground suddenly became a fairly steep hill. Hermione was in front of her as always. She struggled to catch up to the girl, Hermione is that fastest person she has ever seen.

"Then why is Hermione leaving you in the dust?"

"Because she is super Hermione, its not my fault she has a magical boost that makes her faster." Susan gasped as she stopped by her aunt.

"That's it." Amelia whispered as she looked at the girl in question. "She has a heightened magical core that can repair minor damage caused to her body. Why didn't I see it before? Harry has yet to unleash his magic, so he is training normally."

"Aunt Amelia, what does that mean?"

"It means that Hermione is getting a harder workout. She can't build stamina if her body fixes everything for her before the exercise can take affect. Hermione, come here." Amelia had a somewhat scary gleam in her eye as Hermione jogged up to her.

"You called?"

"Yes, stop with the course. Report to the gym in fifteen minutes, I have some tests to run." Amelia left the two girls staring after her.

"What was that all about?"

"Aunt Amelia thinks your magic is healing your body as you workout and that is why you never get tired or anything. It is strange that you can do more than Harry and I but you never really advance in power."

"I never thought of it like that. She is going to make me run until I drop isn't she?"

"Most likely, looks like you might actually get some sleep tonight."

"I doubt that, I may be tired but the dreams are still there."

"You really need to tell Harry about this. He can help."

"How? He has his own nightmares to deal with, mine are silly compared to his."

"You need to talk to someone about it. What about Andromeda? You two are getting close."

"Maybe" Hermione has talked about it with both Gran and Andromeda, it doesn't help. Since the day she took the life of Molly Weasley she has been more withdrawn and if possible sleeping even less.

"I'm sure they would be happy to help you." Susan is concerned for her best friend. They had grown close over the six weeks they have lived with each other. And she knows something is wrong, even her relationship with Harry is different. They haven't been caught in the library together in weeks.

"Yes, but Gran would use this as another reason to hate Harry. She is a little overprotective. Almost as bad as Harry, I don't know what has gotten into him lately. He won't leave me alone unless it is for a lesson or I have to use the bathroom. He is even in the room when I shower. It is aggravating."

"Maybe if you told him what is wrong he wouldn't be so protective." . "He is worried about you, you are always the one who hides their emotions. Unless it is anger, then I wish you would hide it." Susan only partly joked as she lead them towards the house.

"He shouldn't be worried, its just stupid insecurities. I can deal with it myself." Hermione effectively ended the conversation as they walked the rest of the way in silence. Amelia was in the gym waiting on them with Harry beside her.

"Alright Hermione, I want you to do some stretches and then do some running. Harry and Susan, you are going to be studying defense stances. Take notes, there will be a quiz." Books materialized in front of them and they looked at each other and groaned. Hermione completed her stretches and started a light jog around the indoor track.

"Amelia, how long is this going to take?" Hermione asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Until you get tired, you might want to go a little faster." Amelia conjured herself a comfortable armchair and settled in with the latest edition of the Quibbler, she might as well be entertained.

"Aunt Amelia, why do you get a chair while we sit on the floor?"

"Your younger, besides it builds character." It took her almost and hour and a half to finish her paper and began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Harry read and wrote his notes diligently, he had begun to study harder than he had ever in his life. All so he could impress his wife. She still has not forgiven him about the Burrow incident and he is trying his best to make it up to her. She just keeps pushing herself away from him and maybe if he makes his presence known all the time she would let him in. In all honesty he doesn't understand how to make it up to her. Maybe she will talk to him after she is done training, when ever that is. He just hopes she doesn't get hurt.

Hermione had lost all track of time as she ran. She loved this, just being alone with her thoughts. She knows everyone is worried about her, all except Harry of course. He thinks she is still mad at him and she is more than happy to let him believe that. She has done a great deal to insure him that is the he knows what is really bothering her he would not rest until she was corrected and saw the error of her ways. He wouldn't understand, he has never done what she did. What happened with Quirll is not the same, he didn't have that small moment of euphoria as his enemy's blood splattered everywhere. She has tried to believe what Gran had told her but she just can't let it go. While she was lost in her self she began to feel a slight drain as her magic couldn't heal her body any longer. Soon that drain was too much as her legs began to stiffen and for the first time she was actually tired. More tired than she could ever remember. Sleep was the only thing she wanted and she gave her body what it wanted.

Amelia looked up when she heard something fall and was shocked to see that Hermione had collapsed on the track, mid run. Apparently the other two had heard her fall as well as Harry ran over to his fallen wife.

"Aunt Amelia, are you sure that this was a good idea?" Susan asked worried as she watched Harry carry Hermione up the stairs leaving the gym behind.

"She needed this, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would."

"She hasn't been sleeping and she only eats when McGonagall or Harry is looking."

"That would make sense, Harry has everything under control most likely. It is time for that quiz.

Harry quickly climbed the stairs to his and Hermione's room. He couldn't believe Amelia would push her to this. She was always fine after a work out, why would she collapse now? He entered the room and gently put her on the bed.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered shaking her. "Please wake up." Harry looked helplessly at his wife. 'I should go get help, Andromeda or McGonagall. I don't want to leave her. I can't leave her.' He crawled into bed beside her and waited for her to wake.

The Burrow

"Dad, when is Ginny coming home?" Ron asked as he approached his extremely stressed out father.

"Soon son, the healers are almost done with her treatment. She will be home in time for school." Arthur had taken Ginny to St. Mungos and they had found extensive damaged caused by that damn diary. Being possessed for the better part of a year will cause problems, if only one of her brothers could have noticed the changes in her. Now the healers had to strip and cleanse her memories of the event. While giving several therapy treatments. It would take a long time for her to fully get over the trauma inflicted but hopefully will make a full recovery.

"OK" Ron Weasley has never been so lonely in his life. His younger sister is in the hospital and the twins won't give him the time of day. His dad does nothing but work and he has to cook all his own meals. 'Maybe this is how Harry feels during the summer' Ron mused as he finished burning his dinner.

McGonagall Manor

It has always amazed Minerva how people could follow one man so diligently. At first Voldemort's follows had sickened her but now it is the idiots that worship Albus Dumbledore that make her nauseous. The Death Eaters at least know what they signed up for. Listening to Voldemort's every demand, killing, torturing, and all the other things she doesn't want to think about. The Order has no clue of what Dumbledore really is. They fulfill his every wish while he sits back and calmly plans their deaths. Yes, she would consider Remus's offer of taking over the Order. The old bastard deserves it. Nobody kicks Minerva McGonagall aside with out paying.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Chapter 19

Harry has never wanted anything more in his life than for Hermione to wake up. She has been asleep for four days. McGonagall says her magic needs to build back up, she can not function without it. The second day she had been asleep Susan pulled him aside and explained to him the truth about her strange behavior, he should have expected something like this. Nobody recovers from killing someone instantly and her relations to Voldemort don't help. He has barely left her since she collapsed, only to use the bathroom.

"Mr. Potter." Minerva stood behind the worried teen who sat holding her granddaughters hand.

"What?"

"You need to leave the room."

"No" Harry stated flatly as Andromeda entered his room without knocking. 

"Do you people not know how to knock?" Harry is seriously starting to get annoyed with these people. It is his room and he does not want to be disturbed.

"Harry you need to take a break." Andromeda said softly.

"Go away" Harry muttered darkly, why did Remus let them in the house?

"She needs to be bathed Mr. Potter. Cleaning charms can only go so far and the bed sheets need to be changed. You could do with a shower as well. Please, this will not take long." Minerva placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. Harry stiffly nodded and with look at Hermione, left the room.

"I thought you hated him?" Andromeda levitated Hermione into the bathroom where Minerva ran a bath.

"No, angry at times yes, but not hate. He is after all my grandson-in-law."

"I wish he would get over this, she's not dieing. Only sleeping. His mood keeps getting worse, I'm tempted to smack him sometimes."

"Once Hermione is awake and they talk he should be back to normal. I also think his rapid mood changes might fueled by his block and what ever else Dumbledore might have done to that boys mind."

"Have you figured out a way to break it?"

"Yes, although we need Hermione's help. She is the only one who currently possesses the power to break it. I do hope she wakes soon."

"She will. I can feel it."

"I was not aware you had seer blood in your family."

"I don't." Andromeda smiled at the woman as Hermione gripped her hand harder. "She is waking up. Apparently she does not not like the sensation of levitating wet and nude." Andromeda laughed.

"Why am I in the air?" Hermione asked groggy.

"You just received a bath. You don't expect Minerva and I to lift you, do you?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Hopefully taking a shower." They placed back on the now clean bed.

"How do you feel?" Minerva gently brushed the hair from her face as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Tired and sore, what happened?"

"Amelia got the bright idea of making you run until you depleted your magical core. Resulting in you collapsing and remaining unconscious for four days. It seems as though you have built enough magic up to function on." Andromeda explained while Minerva hugged the girl.

"I still do not understand how Amelia thought that was a good idea. Something could have gone horribly wrong." In her mind, Minerva had almost lost her granddaughter and is now going into over protective mode. If she had it her way Hermione and Harry would move into McGonagall Manor. They are her grandchildren after all. Remus hadn't taken the suggestion very well. They decided that Hermione has enough physical strength and would start taking healing lessons with Andromeda. In what she doesn't have in power, she makes up for it in stamina.

"She thought she was helping me. I could have stopped, please don't take it out on her." Hermione had never experienced this before. Laying in bed, being held by her concerned grandmother and people fusing over her well being. Her parents had never done anything like this, it felt nice.

"We will see." Minerva looked up when the door to the room opened and Harry came in wearing fresh clothes.

"Hermione" He was so relived to see her awake that her shoved McGonagall out of the way to envelop her in his arms.

"Harry" Hermione had never been so happy to see him. Even if he has been hovering over her constantly. Having him in the room made her feel loads better.

"Are you alright, do you need anything?"

"No, just stay." They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed with each other just talking and building their bond.

"Hermione, I am sorry."

"About what? You haven't done anything."

"I couldn't figure out what was really bothering you. I thought it was me and that was stupid. You know that I don't think any less of you for what you did and I love you all the more for it."

"I know, I just don't want to be like him."

"You could never be like him. Just because you have the same blood as him does not mean that you are going to turn evil. I can see things he is doing, do you consider me evil?"

"Of course not Harry."

"Then don't let it bother you. The next time you have to do anything that is life changing, please talk to me about it. Don't hold it in, its not healthy. Now lets talk about it, all of it."

"Alright Harry"

Hogwarts

"Now what are you going to do, since you fired Minerva." Severus Snape sneered at the old man. How much more idiotic could he become?

"I will take over her classes. You will become my new deputy. It will all work out the way I planned better with Minerva out of the way. Potter will not have someone to hide behind. Severus make his time here a living hell. He will come to me, I will make him see things correctly. As for the Granger girl, make sure she has a little potions related accident. I need her out of the way."

"You are sick."

"I am not sick, I am merely trying to do what is best. The greater good."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 20

"Hermione" Harry entered the library to see Hermione nestled into the plush leather couch reading a thick tome.

"What, can't you see that I am reading?"

"Yes, this is important." Harry sat next to her and pulled that book out of her hands.

"What is it, Andromeda will kill me if I do not finish my reading assignment. Which is the entire book." She smiled slightly at him as he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"You will have plenty of time to read if I get my way."

"I do not understand Harry." He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"I don't think we should return to Hogwarts. It is not safe there and we would both be in extreme danger. Just as much as we would walking the streets unprotected."

"What do you think we should do instead. Just sit around the Manor and take small lessons here and there from Amelia and Andromeda. They are brilliant but they can only take us so far. We need to go back, you need to practice your magic. You have to defeat Voldemort." Hermione ranted unbelieving that Harry would suggest such a thing. They need Hogwarts.

"As soon as we break my bond, I can practice magic anywhere. No, I don't intend on staying here. I want to go to Godric's Hollow and so many other places. If I can access my magic we can do those things. We can study on the road. It can't be much more dangerous than having to be in the same building as Dumbledore. I know I have to kill him, but I want to live. Do things I have never done before." Harry almost pleaded. Pain and longing etched on his face.

"How would we get around? What adult would come with us? How would we disguise our selves?" Hermione could not believe she is actually considering this, run around the country while a dark wizard is trying to kill them.

"I was thinking that you could get your muggle drivers license. I am sure you have probably been studying for it anyway. No adult would be with us, I am sick of having a guard with me at all times. I think the two of us can handle most situations. We are magical, I am sure there is some spell out there that can change our appearance to anything we want. We can change our information in the muggle world and become adults so the police or other people wont bother us." Harry hoped that she would consent to this, this is his first chance at actually seeing the country he has lived in for sixteen years.

"People will go insane if they knew we had taken off by ourselves. Where will we eat and sleep?"

"I could care less what people think about us. Unless it is Remus, Amelia, Andromeda, or McGonagall. We can stay in hotels and there are always restaurants, we can afford it. Hell we could even live in a motor home for all I care. As long as we are not in a tent." Harry assured her and he could see the wheels in her head spinning. Before she promptly burst out laughing.

"Can you see us living in a motor home?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"Yes, I thought it was a good idea." Harry frowned and lightly glared at her.

"Oh, Harry. I will think about it. And you are right, I was planning on getting my muggle license next year. I can not very well take the test at Hogwarts now could I. If my gran ever finds us after we have left she will kill the both of us."

"I know, we most likely won't come back until it is time to face Voldemort. Please, consider it but don not take to long. We leave for Hogwarts in a week." Harry kissed her before rising from the couch when a voice startled them both.

"I want to come." Susan emerged from the shadows of the massive bookshelf. "Please, I promise I won't get in the way. You can't leave me at Hogwarts alone." She begged the couple.

"I don't know." Harry looked at Hermione and she gave him a questioning look.

"If we decide to do it, we will consider bringing you with us." Harry said after a long pause.

"Thank you." Susan hugged them both before sprinting out of the room in excitement.

"How did she sneak in here with out us noticing?" Hermione asked a bemused Harry.

"Maybe she has a talent after all. I will see you at dinner, I have some things to take care of." Harry left the library leaving Hermione sitting alone on the couch.

'What should I do now?' Hermione asked herself as she looked at the book of healing techniques of the Mediterranean. 'I think I will do some more research.' Moving across the room to a very ornate desk she unlocked a drawer and pulled out a notebook. Hermione once again threw herself at trying to figure out how Voldemort keeps living.

Harry hurried to their room and locked the door behind him. Finding some parchment and one of Hermione's muggle pens he wrote a quick letter to Gringotts for information on muggle traveling methods exchanging large amounts of gold into muggle currency. Nobody can know about what they are up to, Susan can be trusted and Hermione will like to have another girl to talk with. He wants to see the place he was born and all the other properties he owns. Maybe they would even leave the country for a short while. The Order will be concerned about them disappearing but they haven't exactly kept him safe, have they. McGonagall will be horrible when they get back and Remus will be hurt. But this is the first opportunity that he can actually travel and enjoy it.

Susan Bones is one happy witch. She and her aunt are alive and now has two best friends. The only way things could get better is if Hermione allows them to travel. No Hogwarts, no more painful exercises, and no more aunt Amelia breathing down her neck. She loves the woman, but a girl can only take so much. There is a chance that something bad could happen, but hanging around with Harry Potter danger is a given.

McGonagall Manor

"Thank you all for coming."Minerva addressed the large group of witches and wizards assembled at her home. "I know you are wondering why Remus and I asked you to come, Dumbledore can not be trusted." A general out cry was heard around the room.

"Please, we need to make a stand and Albus Dumbledore is not helping. He is manipulating us all. Just listen and then make your judgments." Remus called to the angry crowd.

Hogwarts

"Severus, why must I not attend tonight's Order meeting? I run that damn organization, I should be there." Dumbledore slammed his fist on his desk in anger.

"Sir, there is nothing of importance being discussed. I need your guidance on what potion reaction to use in order to kill Granger. I value your opinion Professor."

"Your confidence is much appreciated. I do have a few ideas in mind that you might consider appropriate. Now if only everyone would see my importance the same way as you do, this war would be so much easier to fight. Don't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore smiled at the younger man.

"Yes Professor." Snape bowed slightly before sitting in the offered chair, ready for a night of Dumbledore watching.

The Burrow

"Let me out." Ron Weasley almost sobbed as he once again pushed on the door with no chance of it opening.

"Not a chance little brother." Fred laughed

"Yeah, this is too much fun." George agreed with his twin. They had lured Ron into the closet with the promise of a nice baked ham. "You need to learn not to obsess on food. You will stay in there and we will feed you. Get used to your new home."

"Dad will never allow this." Ron whined

"It was his idea." Fred smirked as they left a crying Ron alone in a dark closet for the next week.

"Should we at least give him some light?" George asked his brother.

"I suppose so." With a flick of his wand a small candle appeared floating above Ron's head. Every now and then it would drip hot wax on the boy.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 21

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Harry asked Hermione who is currently packing their school trunks. The Hogwarts Express leaves in the morning and she has still not made up her mind.

"Yes I have."

"Well? What is our plan?"

"We will go to the station as usual. Board the train, wait for everyone to leave and then get off just before it starts moving. We will change our appearances into middle aged adults and Susan will effectively become our teenage daughter. After trips to Diagon Alley and Gringotts we will check into a muggle hotel and then go from there. I have already told Susan the plan." Hermione looked up at a grinning Harry.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"Not today."

"I think we are going to have to fix that." Harry murmured as he kissed her. 

Minerva has never been this busy before. She has pushed Dumbledore away, told the board of Governors to shove it, researched an ancient and dangerous spell, and now is going to correct all of the things Dumbledore did to Harry Potter. Her anger at the boy has faded and now she is anxious to undo that damn block. Hermione will have to cast the spell of course, she has the most magical power. They will be unstoppable at Hogwarts. Storming the halls of Whitehall Manor, Minerva burst into Remus's office.

"Minerva, what is it?" Remus looked at the ex-professor with a calm smile.

"I found the spell." Remus lead Amelia, Andromeda, and Minerva to Harry and Hermione's room, hoping to get the unblocking over with quickly. Without knocking Remus opened the door.

"Bloody hell! Don't you two ever stop?" Remus yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Nice form Harry, Sirius would be proud."

"Andromeda, please keep your comments to your self. When you are finished report to the library." Minerva drug a horrified Remus and laughing Andromeda out of the room. Receiving a questioning look from Amelia who stood in the hall.

"My eyes." Remus moaned.

"Did any one else notice that Harry has one fine arse?"

"Andromeda, please." The groups voices faded as they ventured to the library, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"That was embarrassing." Harry stated, pulling on his pants.

"Will they ever learn to knock? We respect their privacy and don't go bursting into their personal spaces." Hermione fumed.

"Relax, soon we will be on our own and I doubt that Susan will walk in on us. Just think, this is our last night at Whitehall Manor. No more adults breathing down our necks, this is going to be the best year ever." Harry said with a far away look on his face.

"That is if Death Eaters don't find us and take us to Voldemort. That would be bad."

"We won't be captured."

"I hope your right. Lets go and see what they want." They walked slowly to the library, stopping occasionally to look out a window or at a painting. Once they arrived at their destination Harry opened the door for Hermione with a bow.

"Why think you kind sir." Hermione teased.

"Tis a pleasure, milady"

"Took you long enough." Amelia called from the couch.

"Someones irritable this fine morning." Harry smiled widely at the woman.

"I have found the spell needed to remove the block on Mr. Potters magic." Minerva cut off the remark the auror was about to make. "Hermione you will need to cast it."

"What is it? Will it hurt him?" Hermione asked going into book mode.

"There might be some slight pain as the block is cracked. It would be best if Mr. Potter is not standing."

"You mean that only a spell is needed to break it? Why didn't we do this earlier?" Harry asked only slightly annoyed.

"I had to find the correct spell that could over ride Albus's power. That is not easy, if any of us would try and cast it on you, the spell would fail. Only Hermione possesses the power to successfully cast it. Now Mr. Potter sit. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes" Hermione answered, only a tad bit nervous about casting a semi dangerous spell on her husband.

"Good, the incantation is 'lorem ipsum'." Minerva showed her the correct wand movement and soon they were ready to begin.

"Are you ready Harry?" Andromeda asked as she put her hands on his shoulders for suport.

"As ready as I will ever be." Harry smiled at Hermione as she took her place in front of him with her wand drawn. She quickly cast the spell and a bright silver beam hit Harry square in the chest.

Harry had never been in so much pain. Once the spell hit him it felt as though something were beating him with a beaters bat from the inside out. He had no idea of what was happening around him as the pain traveled through his entire body. He thought he heard someone talking to him before the world went black.

"Harry? What did that spell do?" Hermione looked panicked as she glanced at the four calm adults in the room.

"I said he might be in pain"

"Slight pain, not convulsing and passing out pain." Hermione hissed at her grandmother. "If he does not recover from this, you will be sorry." Everyone in the room knew that she was serious, Minerva would die.

"He will be fine, just let him rest. His body is not used to the magnitude of the magic unleashed. He will be perfectly fit for the journey to Hogwarts in the morning. Now, why don't we leave you alone." Minerva forced the others out of the room before finally exiting herself.

"Harry you better be aright." Hermione stayed by his side the rest of the day, researching to pass the time.

The Burrow

"Ginny!" The twins yelled as their father helped the girl into the house. Ginny was not the same girl from just a few weeks prior. She had lost a significant amount of weight and is much paler and nervous looking.

"Boys, calm down. She does not like loud noises." Mr. Weasley chided his sons.

"Sorry dad, is she going to be able to go to school?" Fred asked

"No, she is going to be staying with your Auntie Muriel, I am taking on an extra job and won't have the time to care for her. I am taking her over tonight, I thought you would like to see her." Ginny had not responded well to the treatment. Forcing all of the bad memories to the surface had caused her to have a breakdown and she is still recovering from it. "Where is Ron?"

"Still in the closet, we were going to let him out tonight." George answered.

"Let him out now so he can see his sister." Fred and George unlocked the closet door to reveal a much thinner and paler Ron, who is curled up in a little ball and sleeping.

"Oi, wake up." Fred nudged him with his foot. Ron woke to a blinding light, his father and sister were looking in on him and he crawled out of the room, he hadn't stood in a week.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Thank you all for reviewing. I am so sorry this is late, a combination of college and writers block is to blame.

Chapter 22

"Harry you really need to wake up, the train leaves in two hours. If you don't the entire plan will be ruined. You want this so badly, please wake up." Hermione pleaded with a still unconscious Harry."This is just like you, everything thing has to be dramatic, guess what Harry, if you do not wake up you will be spending another year with Snape. Gran wont be there to protect you from him. Dumbledore will be able to control your every move and I will most likely end up dead within the first week. Susan will become an outcast and everything will just fall apart. You will be almost entirely alone." Hermione started to rant as she paced the length of their bedroom.

"Are you done yet?" A small voice asked.

"Harry, how long have you been awake?" Hermione demanded

"About fifteen minutes. I was enjoying your ranting." Harry sat up and grinned at a slightly angry Hermione.

"You are a prat, do you know that? How do you feel?"

"Yes I know, and I feel good. I thought I would be tired or in pain."

"The excess magic healed you most likely. You need to get up, we leave in an hour. Remus and Andromeda are taking us to the train. I have already packed for us, I need to tell Susan the plan is still on. Take a shower and get dressed." Hermione left the room leaving a slightly confused Harry behind. With a shrug he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Hermione practically ran down the halls of Whitehall manor until she came to the dinning room where everyone was in the process of eating breakfast. She burst through the doors and got the attention of the whole room.

"Harry is awake, he is fine." A relieved chatter filled the room as Hermione caught the eye of Susan who quickly left her place and joined Hermione in the hall.

"Is the plan still on?" Susan asked with a whisper.

"Yes, do you have everything you need. We will not be coming back here."

"I am packed, when are we going to get off the train?"

"Well, when Remus and Andromeda leave we will sneak off the platform. Then we will go to Diagon Alley and go from there."

"Alright. I better get back in there before Aunt Amelia comes looking for me. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Susan went back into the dinning room while Hermione went to see if Harry actually did get out of bed.

"Alright you three be careful and do not get into trouble." Remus smiled at the teens as they stood on platform 9 ¾.

"Remus we never get into trouble." Harry smiled at his friend.

"If any of you need anything just owl, understood?"

"Yes Andromeda" They chorused

"Good, you better get on the train soon." Remus pulled Harry into a hug while Andromeda did the same with Hermione.

"You better stay in line this year Harry, with out Minerva there anything could happen to you."

"Don't worry Remus, nothing will happen to me at Hogwarts"

"Good, have a good year." Remus pulled away from Harry. Harry stood by the train with Susan waiting for Andromeda to let go of Hermione.

"If you need anything you can always come to me. Take care of your self and look after Harry and Susan."

"I will" Hermione promised as she was hugged harder by the older woman.

"Have a good year and try to enjoy yourself as long as you can. If Dumbledore tries to have you killed, I will come and get you. The old fool wont know what hit him once Minerva and I get him alone in his office." Andromeda said with a small laugh.

"I will wright as much as I can."

"You better, now you better be getting on the train." Andromeda let go of Hermione and lightly pushed her towards the train. Hermione, Harry, and Susan boarded the train and found an empty compartment where they could keep an eye on the adults.

"How long do you think they will stay out there?" Susan asked

"Not long, Remus has something to do for Dumbledore and Andromeda wont stay by herself." Hermione answered as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to change my appearance."

"How do we do that exactly?" Harry asked nervously.

"Just picture what you want to look like in your head and your wand will do the rest." Hermione shut her eyes and with a slow wave of her wand she was replaced by a middle aged woman with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like her normal self. "Alright Harry, your turn."

"OK" Harry scrunched up his face in concentration and slowly waved his wand over himself. Harry now has light brown hair and brown eyes, his scar is completely gone and has grown about five inches, making him a little over six feet. "So, how do I look?"

"Very nice, but I think I like the real Harry more." Hermione smiled

"What about me?"Susan asked

"Right" Hermione waved her wand over Susan and now she has the same dirty blonde hair as Hermione and has Harry's brown eyes. You would think she was their child.

"They left, can we go now? Before the train fills anymore." Harry asked as he looked at the crowd forming on the platform.

"Yes, lets get going." They were able to sneak off the platform unnoticed. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and through the Diagon Alley entrance with out a problem.

"First stop is Gringotts and then some shopping." Hermione led them into the bank.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, I expect you wish for a privet room." Griphook asked with a grin.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Griphook." They were shown to a room where another goblin was waiting for them.

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter we have your new ID's ready for you along with all the paper work you will need." The strange goblin handed her a large envelope. We also have an ID for Miss. Bones for when she comes of age." The goblin then left the room. Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out two muggle wallets. Taking the first one Hermione looked at the drivers license and threw it at Harry.

"I am now Peter Jameson, who are you Hermione?"

"Elizabeth Jameson, Susan is now Emily" Hermione looked through the muggle birth certificates and everything else they could possibly need to prove their identity.

"Alright, whats next?"

"We get some muggle money. Griphook can you help us with that please?"

"I have already opened a bank account for you in the muggle world. Gringotts has had dealings with the bank in the past, they owners are friends of ours. Everything you will need is in your wallets."

"Thank you" Hermione smiled at the goblin as they were shown out of the bank. "Now we just need to do some shopping. I want to get some books and some magical storage containers. We need to be able to put everything magical away so no muggle will find it by accident. But it should still be easy to carry around with us."

"Lets get this over with, the sooner we are out of here the better."

"Can we get some ice cream?" Susan asked

"Maybe if your good" Hermione laughed.

"OK mum" Susan grinned.

"I never thought I would be a father before seventeen." Harry joked as they entered the book store. It only took Hermione three hours to find everything she could possibly want and another half an hour to find the perfect trunk. It worked just like her bag but on a bigger scale. Soon they were out in the muggle world.

"Now what do you do?" Harry asked

"We go clothes shopping, all of us need more muggle clothes." Another three hours later and they all had the appropriate wardrobe. Soon they were on their way to find a hotel to spend the night at.

"Do you have any idea of were we are going to spend the night?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are not being helpful right now." Hermione huffed.

"It is a good thing that I had Griphook make reservations for us." Harry grinned as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Why did you not tell me about that?" Hermione demanded.

"I never get to be a step ahead of you, this was my moment." Harry flagged down a taxi trying not to laugh.

Whitehall Manor

"What do you mean they never reached the school!" Minerva yelled at the Werewolf standing in front of her.

"They must have gotten off the train after we left." Remus answered as Andromeda hid behind him.

"If anything happens to my granddaughter you both will die." Minerva stormed out of the mansion.

"That wasn't to bad." Andromeda said

"We have to tell Amelia that Susan is also missing."

"Shit"

Hogwarts

"Severus if you do not find him I will kill you." Dumbledore snarled at the potions master.

"I am sorry Professor but I think my time at this school is finished. I can not stand to work for you any longer. The Dark Lord is better than you." Severus stormed out of the office and out of the school. He had already sent all of his belongings to Minerva's home, where he will be staying until the war ends.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thanks for the reviews and sorry that this chapter is so short. It has been hard to find the time to work on this.

Chapter 23

Hermione woke with a smile, it has been three days since they had ran away from the wizarding world. Three days of complete and utter freedom, granted they spent most of their time wondering around London. Enjoying the atmosphere and just enjoying each other. They haven't contacted anyone yet, something they really should do. The adults are most likely furious with them. They have every right to be. What's done is done and with a sigh Hermione rolled out of bed to start her day. She knows that her Grandmother will never be able to rest without knowing where she is at, but Harry is more important. With out Harry there is no Hermione. If only Minerva understood.

Hermione has never seen Harry so happy, laughing and joking like she has never seen before. He knows that eventually he will have to confront Voldemort and Dumbledore but for now he is going to train and just live. Susan has even come out of her shell, with out the presence of her slightly overbearing aunt she has finally started to be herself.

"Hermione" Harry murmured from his spot next to her.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What time is it?"

"6:30, go back to sleep."

"No, we need to get up. We have to check out today." Harry rose from their soft bed with a groan. The hotel they are staying in is wonderful, the nicest place Harry has ever stayed.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"No love, we need to move on. It is not safe to stay in one place for long periods of time."

"Are we going to another hotel?"

"No, we are going to look at mobile homes." Harry said seriously as he made his way to their bathroom.

"You have to be joking Harry." Hermione followed him into the bathroom. "Harry, you honestly expect us to live in a mobile home?"

"Yes, we can charm it to drive itself, with an illusion of someone in the drivers seat. We should be able to find one big enough for the three of us."

"And where will we go?"

"Every where" Harry said with a small smile. "I want to see whats out there, if anything happens I know I lived my life to the fullest."

"Oh Harry" Hermione hugged him.

Minerva is livid. Her only granddaughter is gone and she has absolutely no clue where she is. It is just like when Aurora went into hiding. She will never now if Hermione is in danger or if she needs her. All she wants is her family, is that too much to ask for? Apparently it is, things had gone downhill after Aurora died, now just as things were looking up, its all ruined. Severus keeps telling her not to worry, that Potter will take care of her, if not the other way around. They need each other, there is no Potter with out Hermione. Perhaps Severus is right. Andromeda is just as upset about the teens disappearance, she has grown to love them as a mother, especially Hermione. They share a common bond, the hatred of a family member.

"Remus, have you heard anything?"Amelia asked, worry etched on her face.

"No Amelia, I am sorry. I am sure they will contact us soon. Hermione always wrights."

"She would have done so by now Remus. You know her, we just have to wait and hope they are alright." Andromeda stated with a sad smile. "I waited almost two years before contacting my parents after I ran away. They wont come back until what ever mission they are on is over."

"If anything happens to my Susan than I will tear the culprit apart with my bare hands." Amelia snarled

"Harry and Hermione wont let anything happen to her, remember who she is with." Andromeda tried to comfort the fuming woman. "Besides if Hermione or Harry is hurt, I will right next to you in tearing someone apart."

"Ladies, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, and if you ever hurt my daughter you are in for the same fate." Andromeda looked menacingly at the werewolf.

"R-right" Remus blanched and left the room.

Hogwarts

"I have to find him!" Dumbledore muttered to himself as he paced his office. He needs someone who can track him down, someone who is close to the boy. Arthur will never consent, but perhaps someone else in the family would. With a new found vigor Dumbledore rushed to his desk to start a letter.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

I am sorry for the wait on this chapter and the length of it, college is really consuming all of my time. Thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 24

"I cannot believe we are doing this." Hermione stated as Harry inspected the motor home in front of them.

"It is just like a house Hermione, it has everything we need. A bathroom, kitchen,eating area and a bedroom. Susan can fold out the couch for a bed. Its perfect." Harry said in excitement as he looked at the very large vehicle in awe.

"Oh joy, I get to sleep on a couch." Susan said with a frown.

"It wont be for long." Hermione said more to her self than to Susan.

"I sure hope your right." Susan and Hermione watched as Harry squared away the deal to purchase their new home.

"I am always right." Hermione smirked.

"Its ours, now all we have to do is the charm work and buy supplies." Harry grinned at the girls as he boarded their new home.

"This should be interesting." Hermione muttered as she slowly followed her husband, followed by a grumpy Susan.

The motor home consisted of a small kitchen, booth style eating area, tiny bathroom, one bedroom, and of course the driver and passenger seat up front. It is small but functional. Harry has never been this excited in his entire life, he finally has his very own home. Even if it does have wheels and is rather cramped. He is away from Dumbledore and he does not have do deal with the stress of being Harry Potter, he only has to worry about being Peter Jameson, loving husband and father.

"Lets get to work then." Hermione pulled her sleeves up and started the charm work on the steering wheel and engine. After an hour the vehicle can finally drive itself and if anyone were to look they would see an aging older man driving.

"Where are we going first?" Susan asked as she sat in the booth and waited for her 'parents' to make a decision.

"I have no clue, I figured we would just wonder around for a while. Until we have an idea of how do get rid of Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"Sounds good to me Harry, we will need to go to a muggle grocery store and get some food. I would also like to go to a electronics store, the internet would be a nice research tool."

"Alright lets get going." Harry programed the the RV and they had officially started their journey.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore has had an awful day. With Minerva and Severus being gone he has been horribly stressed and finding a replacement for them has been a nightmare. He had to fill in on the transfiguration position until he finds someone willing to take over. He had forgotten how difficult it is to teach. He has also lost his only spy inside the Death Eater ring. He will have to find a new spy, one that is more stable than Severus. On top of everything Potter still has not been found and all of his carefully laid out plans are going down the drain. Things need to get better and soon.

Ron Weasley has never been this lonely in his life, with out Harry here nobody will speak to him and his homework is impossible to do without Hermione. Even Neville is more popular than him, life is horrible. Dumbledore took away his prefect badge and Malfoy has been a right git to him. Giving out detentions every time Malfoy sees him. Life has never been worse for him, at least the food is better.

Whitehall Manor

"Remus have you heard anything?"

"I am sorry Andromeda, no I haven't. They will write soon, I am positive they will." Remus tried to comfort the woman as much as he could.

"I hope you are right, I font think I have ever worried about Nymphadora this much while she was on missions." Andromeda sunk into a chair in Remus's office.

"She has extensive training and its her job to go on missions, you know for the most part when she is going to come back. The kids ran away, its different."

"Yes, I just wish they would have stayed here, Amelia is about to drive me crazy over Susan. When they do come back that woman is going to go berserk on them." Andromeda said with a small smile.

"Everything will be fine, just give them time."

"I am a very inpatient person Remus, that is hell for me."

"I have noticed." Remus smiled at his friend. "Andromeda?"

"Yes"

"Would it be possible to have dinner with you and Mr. Tonks?"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Sorry for the long wait and length of the chapter, college is kicking my butt. Thanks for all the reviews.

Ch. 25

"Isn't this the life Hermione?" Harry asked as he lounged back on the cramped bed.

"Not really, I liked the hotel better."

"Come on, this is no that bad. Its homey."

"Go to sleep Harry." Hermione said as she rolled over and attempted to make her self comfortable. They had been living in the RV for two months now and everyday it seems to get smaller and smaller. There was no room for her books to be displayed and poor Susan was stuck on that couch. Harry thought that the modified driving system they had in place was risky enough without expanding the living space.

"Good night Love." Harry said affectionately as he effortlessly fell asleep. Once he was sleeping Hermione climbed over him and left the bedroom to find Susan beating one of the couch cousins into submission.

"Are we ever going to get out of this stupid tin can?" Susan asked angrily.

"It will happen soon, I hope."

"I don't mind the RV, I really don't but I am sick of sleeping on a couch. Why cant we just buy a house in Russia or something?"

"That wouldn't be wise Susan and you know it. We can not stay in one place for to long. We will just have to deal with the tight living arrangements."

"When will we be able to contact them? I miss Aunt Amelia."

"I know, I miss Andromeda as well. We can not risk our mail being intercepted by either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Hopefully we will be able to see them soon,until then we keep moving forward. We need to find how Voldemort is still living and how to bring down Dumbledore. That is what we need to focus on."

"Your right as always Hermione."

"Yes I am, now get some sleep." Hermione smiled at the girl as she made her way back to bed.

Whitehall Manor

"I can not believe it" Amelia cried as she clung to Remus.

"It's alright Amelia, nothing is going to change."

"I don't care about change, I am just so happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"And I happy, the happiest I have ever been." Remus reassured the woman.

"I never thought this would happen."

"And it is, why is it so hard to grasp that I am getting married?"

"You have waited so long for this."

"I was waiting on the right person and I found her." Remus said as he pulled Amelia off of him. Mr. Tonks had given him his blessing to marry Nymphadora and when he asked her she said yes. He could not be happier.

"And you better take good care of her." Andromeda said from behind him.

"You know I will Andromeda. I love your daughter."

"I never thought that my baby girl would marry someone five years younger than myself." Andromeda said shaking her head as she sat down in one of the plush leather chairs in the library.

"Yes well, has anyone heard from the kids?" Remus said trying not to wince at Andromeda's words.

"No, it has been two months. Susan has never gone this long without writing."

"If something had happened Hermione would have contacted us." Andromeda said with confidence.

"What if something happened to Hermione as well as the other two and they are not able to call for help."

"Amelia, lets not go there. I spoke with Minerva last night and she has managed to turn most of the Order against Dumbledore. Snape is brewing powerful healing potions preparing for any battles that might come up. We are getting ready for what may come."

"Good, how is Dumbledore handling the loss of the Order?"

"Not very well."

Hogwarts

"Have you found him yet?" Dumbledore seethed to the clocked figure in front of him.

"No sir, I have come close. I found traces of his magic at a mobile home dealership in London. He must have bought one and is now travailing the countryside."

"How stupid can you be, I was told that you were the best! How could anyone possibly believe that Harry Potter would travel the country in a muggle vehicle. The boy can not drive and if he was travailing then he would use a broom." Dumbledore ranted as he paced his office.

"I believe it to be plausible, that is the only trace of his magic that I have found. Potter has not been using magic as you thought. My services are no longer required here."

"Wait, what about his stupid mudblood, she is with him."

"Do have a sample of her magic?"

"Of course, I have a sample of every students that is in Hogwarts."

"That is highly illegal sir."

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I can do what ever I want."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Sorry it has taken this long for an update, I just finished my first year of college and I have more time for fan-fiction. I hope to finish this story before August, when I leave for the Army. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 26

Ron Weasley has never felt so alone in his life. Being alone at Hogwarts is horrible, there is nobody there to play wizards chess with or quidditch. With out Hermione there he had to do all his own homework and actually learn something for once. The worst part about it was the fact that Harry wasn't there, without him nobody knew who Ron Weasley is. He is nobody and people don't want to hang out with a nobody. Leaving the Great Hall ofter dinner Ron was once again caught up in a wave of self pity when something hit him from behind.

"Where you going Weasley?" Yelled Draco Malfoy as he shoved him again.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Wheres Potter?" Malfoy demanded

"I have already told you that I don't know, even if I did I would not tell you" Ron stated loudly as his face turned a bright red.

"Why do you keep standing up for Potter, he ditched you. Ran away and didn't even give you a second thought."

"That's not true Malfoy, just leave me alone." Ron turned and walked away, once again trying not to succumb to the blondes words. Behind him Malfoy hadn't moved, glaring at the red heads back. His goons standing around him.

"What are you going to do now?" Pansy asked

"Write to my aunt, tell her that the Weasel doesn't know anything."

"Bellatrix will not be happy."

"I'm not writing to Aunt Bella, the one I am writing too is way scarier"

"Dear Merlin help us all" Pansy muttered in horror as she imagined someone more frightening than Bellatrix Lestrange

Susan has never been to France before, Aunt Amelia has always been to busy for vacations. Now she is walking down a street in Paris taking in all the sights and smells. It is amazing to say the lest. Hermione is enjoying showing Susan around Paris, she was practically raised in this city. Her parents would bring her there every summer, they owned a summer home on the outskirts of the city and would spend weeks there. Being in the city again made her miss her parents, even after all the lies.

"Harry"

"Yes dear." Harry replied absent mindfully as he gazed around them.

"I want to visit my parents"

"How?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

"My other parents Harry"

"Oh, right. Why?"

"I need to clear some thing up with them. I need to understand, I have been running for too long."

"Alright, we will see them"

"Thank you Harry, I love you"

"I love you too Mione. Lets get going before Susan scares somebody" Harry laughed as Susan stared at two of the locals trying to enjoy their afternoon.

"Susan, do you want to eat first or go to the Eiffel Tower first?"

"I'm hungry mum." Susan grinned at the slightly older girl as she led them too a cafe that she had spotted before.

"How does it feel to be a mother?" Harry asked as Hermione playfully punched his arm.

Andromeda paced her kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in hand. Nobody has herd anything from the kids yet and she is starting to get worried. Hermione is practically her daughter and she will be damned if anything happens to her. Poor Minerva is worried sick and Remus is doing nothing to help, to busy with wedding preparations. In a very short amount of time she has basically lost both her daughters. Her mood has been depleting dramatically, even Ted has noticed.

"Mum?" Tonks said as she entered her parents house after a long shift.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing here?"

"Remus said that you have been acting funny so I came by to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine dear, just worried. In times like these its impossible not to be." Andromeda smiled at her only child who at the moment is sporting vibrant blue hair.

"Your worried about the kids" Tonks bluntly stated.

"Remus told you? We have not heard from them and it has been almost five months"

"Maybe they haven't accomplished their goal yet, I know Harry has been planning something and he took Hermione and Susan with him. Remus doesn't seem to be worried about them."

"I know this may seem strange to you but Remus is not always correct, he is just a man. Just like Harry is just a teenage boy who has bouts of good luck. Hermione and Susan are just human. Although Harry and Hermione have heightened powers and strengthens does not mean that they are exempt from harm. I wish people would start to realize that, especially Remus. The man is too damn trusting."

"I like that he is trusting, you just have no faith in people." Tonks frowned at her mother

"I have plenty of faith, faith that the dark side will do anything in their power to get their hands on those kids. And once they do get them, they will be tortured until insanity or death."

"How do you know what they will do? Your not one of them"

"Oh that is where you are wrong, I am one of them. I know more dark spells than you could possibly ever imagine and I was trained to use them at a very young age. Bella has nothing on me, our father drove her to insanity I left before he could do the same to me. Nymphadora do not forget that I am a Black and I am not above doing whats necessary to protect those who I love. You best remember that, might want to pass that message on to your fiance. If he hurts you..." Andromeda never finished her sentence as her eyes bore into her daughters. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes mum" Tonks said, she has never seen her mother like this before. With Andromeda still watching her she left the house.

"You do know that you just scared the piss out of our little girl"

"Shes not a little girl anymore Ted, she needs to know the full power of the people that she trusts. She needs to know the power of fear and what it can do to people."

"You unfortunately are well versed in fear" Ted said as he pulled her into a hug.

Tonks quickly arrived Whitehall Manor where Remus was waiting for her.

"Whats wrong Dora?"

"My mother is insane"

"She is not insane, just unconventional" Remus laughed

"She said that if you hurt me, she would do something to you"

"I wouldn't doubt it, she would probable string me up by my ankles in the dungeons of the old Black Manor"

"Black Manor?" 

"Yes, your grandmother left the estate to your mother when she died. It is a rather impressive house with several torture devices from many centuries."

"Why have I not learned about this?"

"There are a lot of things you do not know about your mother, most of the knowledge I have I got from Sirius. Everyone is entitled to their secrets. The only thing that you need to know is that she loves you enough to kill me." Remus gently told the love of his life.

"Shes my mum, I have the right too know."

"You won't like what you hear, its best to let her secrets remain secrets."

"For now" Tonks agreed finally. "Why is she so worried about the kids?"

"She is only really worried about Hermione, she sees her as her daughter."

"Oh, what does that make me?"

"People are known to have more than one children, look at the Weasleys"

"Shes isn't, is she?"

"What?"

"Her mother, I know Hermione was adopted." Tonks looked at Remus with very real fear in her eyes.

"No, you are Andromeda's only child."

"Good, that scared me. I know that mum would never cheat on dad."

"No she wouldn't, Dora?"

"Yes Remus"

"What do you really look like, I have been wondering"

"Dad says I look like mum, I don't think so" Tonks said as she screwed up her face in a pained expression and standing before Remus was a carbon copy of Andromeda.

"You do look just like your mother, its scaring me." Remus laughed

"I think pink is more my style."

Hogwarts

"I have found them sir. They are in France." The clocked figure reported with triumph in his voice.

"Excellent" Dumbledore smiled as he stroked his beard. "Bring them too me, make sure Potter is unharmed. I could care less about the other two."

"Yes sir, what is in it for me?"

"You will see"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Several of you have mentioned that the grammar in this story is not perfect. I plan on going back through it after it is completed and correcting my mistakes. Unless any of you would like to be my beta reader. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 27

"Get down!" Harry yelled as glass shattered around them.

"Whats happening?" Susan asked almost crying as Hermione shoved her behind an overturned table.

"We are being attacked that is whats happening" Hermione hissed as spells started flying around them.

"How did they find us?"

"I don't know Susan, please be quiet" Hermione dodged one of the spells, trying to see who is firing them through the smoke and debris flying around them.

"I cant see them, can you Harry?"

"No, have to go closer."

"Are you stupid! We don't know how many there are and how well armed they are. We need to get out of here."

"Not yet, I want to know who it is" Harry shouted as he began to fire blind spells at their unseen foes.

"Be careful Harry" Hermione Also began firing spells into the smoke.

"You too Hermione" They split up and went into their own combat modes. Harry out in the open and Hermione hiding behind a wall, letting it take the full force of the fight.

"Hermione, I got one" Harry yelled in triumph as he heard his cutting hex hit someone.

"That's great Harry, where is this smoke coming from?"

"I don't know, its not fading though."

"Damn!" Hermione cursed as one of the curses took down the wall and another collided with her shoulder.

"What? Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine Harry, we are not going to make it out of here. There are too many and we cant see them but they can see us. I don't understand"

"Alright, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Susan come over here. Susan was quietly crying behind her table as stray curses land around her.

"OK" She only tripped over one chair as she made it to where Hermione was crouched behind what was left of the wall and Harry was close by her.

"Hold my hand" Hermione demanded as Harry grabbed her arm. As soon as she did they were gone. They landed in a heap, Harry braking the fall of the girls.

"Where are we?" Susan groaned as she slowly sat up

"Whitehall Manor, Its the only place I could think of" Hermione said from her patch of grass.

"Did anyone get splinched?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I'm good, Hermione?"

"I'm good."

"Alright, lets get inside."

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes"

"Can you help me up, please." Hermione was holding her arm close to her, trying not to cry.

"Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did, why am I the one always get hurt?"

"To give me a heart attack" A voice said from behind them.

"Andromeda" Harry moved aside for the older woman to examine his wife.

"You need medical attention"

"I could have told you that"

"Don't give me attitude young lady" Andromeda snapped as she and Harry helped her stand. "Susan your aunt is going to kill you. Harry Remus has been concerned."

"We were fine"

"Then why are we caring your wife back to the house. You were not ready to go out on your own. You are just kids."

"I have done more than most adults!" Harry argued

"Think about all the adults that make careers out of this, did you even pay attention to any of the lessons that Amelia taught you?"

"Yes"

"What is rule number one?'

"Never loose control of the situation" Harry muttered.

"And?"

"We lost control, I get it. We shouldn't have left" Harry finally admitted as they neared the house, they could see Remus and Amelia waiting for them. When Amelia saw Susan she sprinted over to the teens, engulfing her in a hug. Remus looked concerned and slightly disappointed.

"Hello Remus, Amelia"

"We are going to have a talk young man" Remus stated without smiling.

"So are we Amelia countered as she looked at her now afraid niece.

"Before the yelling begins, help me get Hermione up stairs and contact Minerva." Remus took her from Andromeda and quickly led her up the stairs, never saying a word to Harry. Leaving Amelia and Susan alone.

"Did you have fun? While I was here worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Aunt Amelia, we could not go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would try to kill Harry and Hermione."

"Do you not think that Dumbledore would find you and try to kill you all while you traveled across England? Who do you think led the attack in Paris?"

"How did you know about that"

"I have my connections, Dumbledore will do anything until he finds you. You didn't even finish your training! If something were to happen at Hogwarts we would have gotten you out. You were not prepared to fight, Harry and Hermione are slightly skilled in fighting in combat situations but nothing compares to the real thing."

"We couldn't see them" Susan murmured

"Permanent darkness powder, if used it allows the enemy to block your visuals but they can see you. It was popular during the first war."

"I really am sorry"

"Maybe this was a good thing, gave you an idea of what war is like. I'm not so much as mad as disappointed, we all are."

Andromeda has never been so revealed and pissed at the same time. They should have evacuated sooner, nobody would have gotten hurt. Only Hermione getting hurt shows that Dumbledore was behind this attack, Voldemort would have avoided her and gone straight for Harry. She would have to contact her informant.

"Andromeda?" Hermione asked as she examined her injured shoulder.

"Yes, stay still"

"Don't be mad at Harry."

"I am not upset with Harry, he is just a normal teenage boy."

"Oh, good I was afraid you would kill him or something."

"I am not going to kill Harry, although I do have somebody else in mind." She smirked.

"Killing doesn't solve everything Andromeda."

"You are wrong Hermione, in this situation killing is the only way."

Remus paced the library while Harry sat on the black leather coach behind him.

"Do you have any clue what could have happened?"

"I could have handled it." Harry said as he looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact with the Werewolf.

"How? You jump into things. You should have known that the situation would bring nothing but disaster!"

"How? I'm only sixteen"

"Repeat what you just said" Remus demanded as he rounded on Harry.

"I am only sixteen" Harry repeated quietly.

"Exactly, you need to understand that you cannot keep doing things like this! If you would have gone to Hogwarts as planned we would have brought you home after the first week or so and continued your training. Minerva was going to teach you advanced charms and transfiguration. Snape was going to help you with potions. Amelia, Andromeda, and I had plans."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You should have trusted us Harry, the adults. The people responsible for your well-being. You never do, someone tells you to do something and you do just the opposite. You do not consider that other people have carefully laid plans in action while you are running around, getting into trouble. I admit that some of the things you have done were for the best intrust of the people involved. You need to trust us."

"I'm going to check on my wife." Harry got up, anger evident on his face.

"Run away from you problems, your father and Sirius would do that too. They never considered the consequences either. You are grounded!" Remus shoved passed Harry and stormed down the hallway.

"Grounded!" Harry said to himself as he plopped back down.

"A lot of people gave up everything for you to be here Potter."

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded as he stood.

"I was asked to teach you potions Potter" Snape snarled at his arch nemesis's son.

"I don't need you."

"You say that now Potter. I also have another mission, one from the Dark Lord."

"What?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I am Mrs. Potters new body guard. I am to keep her safe."

"Why?" Harry asked, totally confused as to why Voldemort would want Hermione safe.

"She is his family, nobody harms the Dark Lords family."

"What about her parents?"

"The Dark Lord never ordered an attack on them, it was a group of rogue Deatheaters. Minerva disposed of them before he could."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked confused.

"You need to understand that there are two sides to every person, no matter how evil they may be. The Dark Lord is an evil bastard, but do you think he would willingly spill his own magical blood? You of all people should understand that family is the most desired thing for a person."

"Voldemort never wanted family, he murdered his father and grandparents."

"We will never understand what goes through that mans head. I am sure I do not want to know. You just need to stay low and let Voldemort accomplish his next goal."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked disgusted that Snape would even suggest such a thing.

"If you do, Dumbledore will no longer be an issue."

"He is going to kill Dumbledore?"

"Well, that is if Andromeda doesn't get to him first." Snape smirked as he left the library, leaving Harry to pace around the library.

Rain splattered the windows in Albus Dumbledore's office as he fumed. The best hit wizard in the country could not capture Potter and the mudblood is still alive. None of his plans have been working, he is running out of time. Soon there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter" Dumbledore bellowed as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Hello Professor, remember me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and sorry this took so long.

Chapter 28

"HERMIONE JANE POTTER"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione said as Andromeda looked at her shoulder.

"Minerva does not sound happy" Andromeda said with a smirk as the cast another diagnostic spell over the teenage girl.

"Uhh, this is going to be bad. Very bad." Hermione said as she cringed at the sound of her grandmothers voice. The door to the room burst open an angry Minerva stood in the doorway.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing young lady? You could have been killed!"

"I know and I am sorry. I just wanted to make Harry happy and I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Hermione, I understand that you love that boy. But you need to start using your head and making your own decisions, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you had more common since than that."

"Minerva, don't be so hard on her. She learned her lesson." Andromeda interrupted the irate older woman.

"Stay out of this Andromeda, you are not the girls mother as much as you think you are."

"Well right now you are being a horrible grandmother, don't you want to make sure her injury is not bad before jumping down her throat?" Andromeda said with a hurt expression.

"What? She is hurt? Remus did not tell me that." Minerva almost snarled.

"Well I would take that up with him. I need your help with this now."

"Did you hear which spell was used?"

"No, we did not hear them at all, we did not see them." Hermione said as Minerva also pulled out her wand.

"We may have to take her to the hospital Minerva, I can't tell what the damage is, but she can't move her arm."

"That is too dangerous."

"We might not have another option."

"Alright, I will go tell Remus." Minerva swept angrily from the room in search for the werewolf in question.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes Hermione" Andromeda helped Hermione put back on her shirt, trying not to jostle her injured arm too much.

"Do you think that I will be alright? I have not been really hurt before, besides being petrified and what happened at the ministry."

"I would think that being petrified is worse than this." Andromeda said as they made their way down the grand stair case and into the entrance hall where Minerva and Remus were waiting.

"Are we ready to go?" Remus said as he opened one of the large doors.

"Is Harry coming?"

"No, he would draw to much attention to us, he will stay here with Amelia and Susan. We need to get in and out as quickly as possible and I do not see us leaving without him blowing up at someone."

"You need to lay off of him Professor, if you were in his place you would be angry to."

"Come along Hermione we must get going." Minerva said, non to happy with her granddaughter.

Harry had never been so pissed off in his life. First Remus grounds him and now he can't even go with his wife to the hospital. Now he is stuck in the training room with Amelia while she yells at him for forgetting the basics of combat.

"Harry, are you paying attention?" Amelia demanded as she rounded on him again.

"No, I have other things to be worrying about."

"You need to pay attention, we don't want another blunder."

"I need to get some air." Harry stormed out of the room and aimlessly explored the Manor grounds. Hours passed and the group finally arrived back at Whitehall Manor.

"Lets get you in bed Hermione." Andromeda said as she helped the teen up the stairs.

"Whats the damage?" Amelia asked Minerva as she sat wearily down.

"She cannot use her arm until the healers research what spell was used. The spell is interacting with the spell cast on her in the Ministry and it is making her weaker by the minute. She cannot fight in this war, Harry is alone in the fight. Or he will think so anyway. The only thing we can do is make sure she is comfortable and hope that a cure is found quickly. Andromeda has vowed to figure it out, she is going to the Black Estate tomorrow to use the library there. If this spell was dark then she will find it there."

"Will she die?"

"No, just drain her of energy. Magic will be hard for her, it is best if she doesn't use it at all. I know that she will spend all her time in the library. There is something I need to discuss with all of you, but it can wait till the morning. If you do not mind Remus, I will stay in one of the guest rooms tonight."

"Of course, goodnight Minerva." The older woman left the room.

"I will go find Harry." Remus said as he stood.

"If you need any help, send a message."

"Will do Amelia, goodnight."

Andromeda has never felt so angry and worried at the same time. Her girl is hurt and there is nothing that can be done to ease her pain or discomfort at the present time. All she can do is research and try and find how to make her right again. Even if it means going back to her childhood home. Maybe she should bring Nymphadora, let her see what she comes from.

"Are you comfortable?" Andromeda asked as she tucked Hermione in the bed.

"Yes, thank you Andromeda."

"You don't have to thank me Hermione." Andromeda smiled at the young girl.

"Yes I do, you have been there for me and listened when I needed to talk. Nobody else has done that. And what Gran said about you not being my mother...I wish you were." Hermione said as she looked up at the woman in question.

"Hermione, I love you like a daughter and I will always think of you as one. If you were younger I would have adopted you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now you need to get some sleep young lady." Andromeda said as she smiled down at the girl and covered her with the blanket.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked as her eyes started to droop.

"Of course you will."

"Good" Hermione said as she quickly fell asleep. Andromeda watched her for a few minutes before leaving to talk her oldest girl.

Tonks Home

"You wanted to see me mum?" Nymphadora said as she entered her parents kitchen to find her mother sipping a cup of tea while staring out the window.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, it is my day off. Thought I would spend some time with Remus." At the sound of the werewolf's name Andromeda flinched.

"Is something wrong mum?"

"No, just not used to my little girl being engaged is all." Andromeda said with a smile as she turned around to look at her daughter with the bubblegum pink hair.

"You will get used to it." Tonks smiled happily at her mother.

"Anyway, I want you to go with me to the old Black Estate to look up curses."

"I thought that place was unsafe for humans?"

"No, I have it warded so neither of my sisters can get in. I haven't been there since my mother died, you were just a baby."

"Oh, I am guessing this is for Hermione. Remus told me what happened."

"Yes, the sooner I find a cure the better. If you do not want to come I understand." Andromeda said with a hint of hurt.

"No, I will go with you. It will be nice to spend some time with you, you always seem to be with the kids or busy researching something."

"I am never to busy for you Nymphadora, you know that." Andromeda pulled the Auror into a tight hug.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this update has taken so long, the Army has been keeping me super busy. I leave at the end of August but I am going to try and get another chapter done before then.

Chapter 29

Lord Voldemort is not happy. Someone attacked his granddaughter, his blood. Who ever it was must die. Severus is now acting as a body guard for the girl and nothing else will happen to her. Now she is severely injured and according to Severus nobody knows how to treat her injury. That is why he is standing just outside the wards of a home he has not been to since he was still in Hogwarts, before he made the biggest mistake of his life. As he stood looking at the home before him a voice sounded from the other side of the gate.

"What are you doing here?" The voice hissed in anger.

"I need to speak with you, I think I can help."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Family trusts one another, you once told me that."

"That was before you killed our daughter."

"I did not kill her nor did I order her death."

"Then who did?"

"Albus Dumbledore." He he said as the gates swung open, allowing him access to the grounds. And the only woman who ever loved him for just being him.

Whitehall Manor

Hermione felt alone, completely and utterly alone. She hasn't seen Harry since the day she went to the hospital and was confined to their bedroom and library. Susan spends hours with her a day and Snape never leaves her side. Yet Harry is ignoring her. Andromeda says not to worry, that he is just busy training. Learning all that he needs to know about defeating Voldemort. Since now she can not help him in battle, he has to learn how to take care of himself.

"Lunch time Hermione." Andromeda said happily as she brought in a tray and set it down on the bed.

"I am not hungry"

"You have to eat, don't make me shove it down you throat. You know I would."

"Has Harry eaten yet?"

"I wouldn't know, I have not seen him in a few days. Remus says that he has locked himself in the training room. I sure that he has if Amelia has a say in the matter. He has been training hard, harder than he ever has. Your injury has shown him just how unprepared he is."

"I know, I could help him study. That doesn't require magic, why wont he let me help?"

"He is stubborn and thinks you need your rest. Which is true, but yet you never seem to be off your feet. You two are too much alike. Now come eat."

"Fine, how did your trip with Tonks go?"

"It was interesting." Andromeda said with a smirk at the memory of her daughter.

_ Andromeda and Tonks arrived early at the old Black Estate. The small town that the Manor was located in was quiet that morning, a low fog covering the town. The town people had long ago learned to stay away from the large mansion, strange things happened there and when people entered the old building they would never come back. It is said to be haunted, the cries of the countless victims could still be heard from time to time. _

"_Mum, this place gives me the creeps." Tonks said with a shiver as they made their war through the town._

"_Welcome to my hometown." Andromeda said with sarcasm._

"_Let me guess, that is your house?" Tonks said pointing toward the looming mansion in the distance._

"_That would be correct. Try living here with both Bella and Narcissa."_

"_No thanks, I will stick to my flat. Thanks for the offer though." Andromeda laughed at her daughter and continued down the path that would lead to the front gates of the estate._

"_I don't blame you for running away from this place." Tonks said as she pulled her cloak around tighter around herself as a strong gust of frigid air made her shiver. _

"_I sometimes wonder if I made the right decision. What would have happened if I would have gone through with what my father had planned for me? What would have happened to Narcissa."_

"_What does she have to do with this?"_

"_I was supposed to marry Lucius, our fathers had it all arranged. I refused and the night before my wedding Sirius helped me escape. Drove me all the way to London on his motorcycle. If I would have used magic my father would have found me. So father gave Narcissa to Lucius, although she wasn't the one he wanted. I threw Narcissa into the lions den, practically gave her to Voldemort. I handed over my fifteen year old sister to a monster."_

"_But you are older than Malfoy, why would he want you?"_

"_I do not know, nor wish to. Perhaps Narcissa could tell you."_

"_If this has been bothering you for so long, why don't you contact her. Its not like you knew what your dad was going to do."_

"_I wish it were that simple, besides Bella is living with her. I don't want to anger her anymore than I already have." Tonks stopped in her tracks._

"_You mean that you know where Bellatrix Le Strange is! We have been searching for her since the breakout. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _

"_I did not want you going after her." Andromeda said simply. _

"_Why!"_

"_She would have killed you, I couldn't let that happen."_

"_I am an Auror, I have been trained to handle people like her."_

"_Tell that to Frank and Alice Longbottom,tell that to the hundreds of Aurors that have gotten killed trying to take out Bella. Do you honestly think that I am going to sit back and let my daughter be killed?"_

"_Its my job." Tonks almost yelled at her mother. "I am an Auror."_

"_And I am a mother. One day I hope you can experience what it feels like to know that your child goes and risks her life everyday. Praying to Merlin that she wont run into the wrong person, like Bella. She knows so much more than you do, I know more than what you do. Our father trained us in the darkest most disgusting magic. You did not grow up with her, you do not know her. Promise me that you will not go and track her down!"_

"_I wont track her down, but if I end up in a battle with her I have to fight."_

"_I know." Andromeda said as she hugged her daughter. "And I hope that day never comes."_

"_Come on mum, lets research."_

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked, pulling Andromeda from her thoughts.

"A few things, I am going back tonight. Taking Ted with me, this should be a learning experience for him." She said with a laugh.

"Don't scare him to much."

"After twenty-seven years of marriage I don't think I can scare him much more. You should get some sleep." Andromeda picked up her tray and made sure she was in bed before leaving her room, making her way down to the training room. Harry was sitting on the floor making his way threw a stack of sandwiches.

"Good day Mr. Potter."

"Hey Andromeda, what are you doing down here?"

"I just came from Hermione's room, she wants to know why you are ignoring her,"

"I'm not ignoring her. She is always sleeping when I go to bed and I don't want to wake her."

"She feels like you don't have anything to do with her."

" I would be more than happy to eat lunch and dinner with her, ask her for help with studying. But Amelia and McGonagall wont let me near the room during the day. Amelia keeps freaking out about how unprepared I am and shoves me back in the gym. McGonagall keeps telling me that she needs her rest and wont let me near her."

"Hmm, alright. I will speak to them."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Well I finally got some time off from the Army, Thank you all for the reviews and I will try and start updating faster.

Chapter 30

"Are you sure you want to do this, it is only a theory. Never been proven." Minerva said as she looked at all the objects on her dinning room table in slight disgust.

"Yes, I want to take down Dumbledore and to do that I have to be whole once more. I let him destroy me once. I will not let it happen again. I have to protect my family, I was not able to do so before and I will not let anymore blood be shed.

"Alright, but if this does not work?"

"I will have you destroy all of them, one by one. Until the only soul fragment that remains is the one currently inside of me."

"Tom, you do know that I could never forgive you for what you have done. No matter what you do, I will never trust you."

"I ruined my one chance at happiness, I understand that. Lets just get this over with. Either it kills me or some of my wrongs will be righted."

Whitehall Manor

"Is that all you have Harry?" Amelia yelled as she bombarded the teen with spells. "My grandmother is faster than you, and she is 136!"

"Not fair" Harry panted as the skilled Auror tested all the skills that she had taught him in the past months.

"What do I keep telling you Potter, life is not fair." A snarky voice said from behind him.

"Snape, what do you want?" Amelia asked as she suddenly stopped her attack.

"Lupin wishes to speak with us. Now."

"Take a break Harry, and for Merlin's sake take a shower. You smell worse than a mountain troll." Amelia pushed past him wrinkling her nose in the process.

"You smell like a mountain troll.." Harry muttered in a voice that sounded strangely like Amelia as he climbed the stairs to his and Hermione's room. "I have smelled a mountain troll and I smell way better."

"You know Harry, talking to yourself is not normal, even in the magical world." Hermione said as she looked up when Harry came into the room.

"Just read your book and look pretty." Harry said as he gently patted her on the head on his way to the bathroom.

"Ass" Hermione said with a smirk.

"But dear, I am your ass." Harry grinned as he disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione just laughed at him and went back to her book.

"How has training been going?" Hermione asked as Harry pulled on clean clothes.

"Amelia has been trying to murder me all morning, I got a break when Remus wanted to speak to her. I will be happy when this war is over and I don't have to fight anymore." Harry said as he plopped down on the bed next to Hermione.

"I hate to break it to you Harry, but you will always be fighting. This world is too corrupt and too lost in the Victorian era. You know that."

"I didn't say that I would be staying in the magical world. I love it, but I don't want to stay here forever. I love the muggle world as well. I know that you miss the muggle world. I always figured that when Voldemort and Dumbledore are gone, we would settle down and start our family in the muggle world. Find a nice home out in the country, maybe have a few animals." Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You never stop amazing me Harry Potter." Hermione said as she stifled a yawn.

"And you Hermione Potter need to get some rest." Harry said as he got up and took her book from her.

"I hate this Harry."

"I know love, we are trying to find a way to fix it. We just need to be patient." Harry murmured as he put out the light.

Somewhere in England

"You know professor, there are other ways to gain support then manipulation and just being and overall ass." A cloaked woman said as she glared at a chained Albus Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore ground out, the magic suppressing chains burning him.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Albus. After all you made my life a living hell. Stripped me of my family. Now you have gone too far, never piss off a mother Albus."

"I apologize for what I did to you, if you will just unchain me, I am sure we can sort this out." Albus almost pleaded.

"Its not me you have to apologize to, I am getting my revenge. Revenge for my husband and mother, but more so for my little girl. My baby that you tore away from me. You wouldn't even let mother have her, kept her away from all the people who loved her. You deserve to die just for that, not to mention all the other actions you have taken." The mystery woman said as she raised her wand at the ancient wizard.

"Please no!" Dumbledore begged as a flash of light filled the small room.

Black Manor

"Mum, how much longer are we going to spend searching here?" Tonks asked as he flipped an ancient and dusty tomb shut.

"Until I find an answer. It is here somewhere, I know it is. It is only a matter of time." Andromeda murmured as she read intently.

"This isn't healthy, being cooped up like this. You need some fresh air. I know dad would probably like for you to take a break also. You haven't seen a lot of each other in the past few weeks."

"Ted understands, if it was you he would be doing the same thing."

"Why do you like her so much? I mean you were never like this with me." Tonks asked, a little afraid of the answer her mother would give.

"You and I seem to remember things differently. What about the time you had the dragon pox when you were seven? Did I not spend two weeks taking care of you? What about when you were eleven and fell off your broom, busted your head open and the healers thought you were going to be brain dead. I didn't stop until I found a potion to reverse the effects. Do not accuse me of not loving you as much as I love Hermione. I am tired of your petty jealousy. If you do not agree to what I am doing here, leave. I don't care. Write when you have decided to grow up!" Andromeda said to her daughter in cold furry.

"Mum, I..." Tonks started but was interrupted.

"You never listen Nymphadora, you never have." Andromeda said as she turned back to her research. Tonks left the Black manor in silence, she needed to talk to Remus.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I think this story is finally coming to an end. Thank you all for hanging in there with me.

Ch. 31

"My mother hates me!" Tonks cried as she buried her head in Remus's chest.

"No she doesn't, she is just aggravated with the situation. It is taking her longer to find a cure than any of us thought. There is one way we have found but we do not want to use that."

"What is it?"

"Basically, we use Hermione's own magic to heal her. But the spell is was so strong that it could possibly drain her magical core. We do not know if it would refill or stay permanently drained."

"So, if you use this solution there is a chance that Hermione will lose her magic?"

"Yes." Remus said wearily. "And we do not want that to happen."

"Obviously, but I do not understand why Mum is so caught up in this. I know she wants to help, but she is going mental. Dad is starting to worry about her."

"There are a lot of things about Andromeda you do not know. I wouldn't even know them if Sirius hadn't told me. Hermione's real mother and Andromeda were friends. When your mother started Hogwarts Aurora McGonagall was 22 years old and was working as Slughorn's assistant. She was very gifted with potions. Your mother was not as gifted and Aurora took her under her wind, much like a big sister. The sister that your mother never really had. Andromeda and Narcissa were friendly for the most part, but not true sisters. That is why Andromeda is being so protective over Hermione."

"So Mum knew Hermione's Mum and is now taking care of her because she thinks its her responsibility?"

"Partly and she knows that Aurora would do the same for you. That's what friends do, just like I am taking care of Harry now."

"I need to talk to my Mother."

Whitehall Manor

"Harry! Put me down!" Hermione screamed as Harry carried her outside.

"No, you have not been outside in weeks. You need some fresh air and sun." Harry had kidnapped her from their bed, blanket and all.

"I can walk you know."

"No, I am happy with this. Thank you very much. We are almost there." Harry said as he approached the blanket he had set out earlier by the stream. He put Hermione down and plopped down next to her.

"See this is nice, right?" He grinned at her as he leaned back on the blanket.

"Yes it is, I forgot how much I enjoyed the outdoors." Hermione said as she enjoyed the way the sun felt on her face.

"You'll be back to your old self soon and we can start doing everything we used to do."

"No Harry, you know that not true. There is not a cure for this, not unless I want to give up my magic. Andromeda told me so." Hermione said softly.

"What? When did she tell you this? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry sat up abruptly, gaping at his wife.

"The other day, I wanted time to think it over. Decide what I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can go back to my old healthy self again with out magic or I can live like this forever. Weak and not able to do magic at all. I cant seem to make up my mind."

"There has to be another way!" Harry said with anger. "You cant lose your magic."

"Honestly Harry, there would be worse thing to happen than that. I want a family Harry, to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot do that like this. I think I am going to have Andromeda make the potion." Hermione said determination set in her features.

"I cant stop you can I?"

"No, but you can understand. This is important to me, I need to be healthy again. I need to be able to help you. I can still use my weapon from a safe enough distance, and I can still help you learn spells and everything."

"Are you sure? This is what you want?"

"No, but its my only real option. I wish there was another way. I really do. You do understand don't you?"

"Yes, I don't like it but I see your point. I just hope they ca come up with another way." Harry said as he looked sadly at his best friend. "I never thought things would turn out this way."

"Me either Harry, but this happened for a reason, I know it did."

"I love you, you do know that right?"

"Of course Harry, I could never forget that."

Tonks Home

"Andi?" Ted Tonks said as he climbed down the stairs, hearing something drop in the kitchen.

"Its only me Ted." Andromeda called as she cleaned up the broken mug the muggle way.

"Your back early love."

"Yes, I needed a break."

"Dora came by earlier, she seemed upset about something and was looking for you."

"We had an argument yesterday. Told her to grow up."

"Funny, I remember when you begged her not to grow up." Ted chuckled as he remembered the day their little girl left for Hogwarts.

"Its not funny Ted, I am serious about this."

"I know you are, you have spent the last few weeks at you parents old house. And frankly its changing you. Your starting to remind me of when we first met and you had this sick haunted look about you. That place has not been good for you."

"I have to Ted, what if the roles were reversed? What if it was Dora that was trapped in bed, possibly losing more and more magic by the minute?"

"I will be honest, I don't know how you feel. I never met Hermione's mother. I trust that if it was Dora then she would be working herself to death just as you are. I know this is important to you, but you need to slow down a bit. You cannot be any good to Hermione if you get sick. And I know that you will never forgive yourself if you burn your bridges with our daughter."

"I know Ted, I know. I suppose I need to talk to my daughter." Andromeda said with a long sigh.

"Oh, and your sister wrote to you?"

"What!"

_Dumbledore Murdered!_

_ Early yesterday morning Prof. H. Slughorn, head of Slytherin house and potion master stumbled upon the body of the once great wizard and chair head, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore covered in burns and other strange marking seems to have been tortured in his last few hours of life, although the Auror department will not give any information on the situation and Prof. Slughorn refuses to divulge any information in the matter at this time. We will keep our loyal readers informed as any new leads are developed. Dumbledore will continue to be celebrated as the greatest wizard of our time and will be greatly missed._

_John Gardner, Editor Daily Prophet_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thanks for the reviews and once again, I am sorry for how long it has been taking me to update. I have the rest of the story written, I just need to post it.

Ch. 32

Hermione laughed as she and Harry splashed around in the water. She has not felt this well in months. After taking the potion she was healed, her magical boost preventing her from loosing her magic. Just the extra magical core she had gained.

"I missed you so much." Harry laughed as Hermione shoved him, causing him to fall into the cool pond water.

"You and me both." The past month has been a pleasant one for everyone at Whitehall Manor. Since Dumbledore's death and Voldemort being on the down low things seem to be looking up for the couple. Things have gotten better for everyone, Susan has started a relationship with a local muggle. Amelia is chasing Severus, and Remus's wedding is coming up soon. Everything was going smoothly until one night during dinner. Everyone was enjoying a nice meal and conversation when a frighted Ted Tonks fell out of the fireplace.

"Dad! Whats happened?" Tonks stood and rushed over to her father.

"We were eating dinner when people in cloaks burst through the door. Andromeda shoved me into the fireplace and yelled something. Next thing I know I'm here." Ted said as he brushed the soot of his clothes.

"Mum" Tonks said as she ran out of the room, heading for the wards.

"Oh hell." Remus muttered as he followed her.

"Do you know who it was? Did you see any faces?" Amelia asked the shaken man.

"No, not really. One looked a lot like Andi."

"Bellatrix." Amelia said as she let out a long sigh. "Andromeda can handle it, she knows how to fight."

Tonks and Remus appeared in front of her parents modest brick home, her parents home. Loud bangs and crashes could be heard as the rushed through the open door.

"Where is she!" Bellatrix shrieked as she hurled spell after spell at her sister. Andromeda easily deflected the spells and cast several of her own.

"I do not know what your talking about." Andromeda yelled.

"Narcissa! Where is she?"

"I haven't spoken to her in fifteen years." Andromeda said as she avoided a cutting hex.

"Mum!" Tonks called out as she stared to fire curses at her aunt. Both sisters halted and turned to look at Tonks.

"Well look who's home." Bellatrix cackled as she leered at her niece.

"Get out Nymphadora! Now." Andromeda almost snarled at her daughter.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her." Tonks said as he dodged a spell from Bellatrix, Remus deflecting a few of spells.

"How sweet, Baby wants to help mummy." Bellatrix mocked.

"I said leave!" Andromeda yelled as she shot a powerful stunner at her sister, knocking her back a few feet. Crashing her in the table, Remus pulled Tonks about of the way of flying debris.

"Little baby wants to stay with mummy, how precious...I wonder what mummy will do if baby were to go bye bye." Bellatrix laughed as she suddenly appeared behind Tonks. Knocking out Remus in the process.

"Remus." Tonks said as she turned to attack her aunt, but she was gone.

"Nymphadora, please leave." Andromeda almost begged as she looked around the room for any signs of her sister.

"What was that?" Tonks asked as she checked Remus over for any serious injuries.

"Do not worry about it. Leave, go back to the manor. I will take care of Remus, I will take care of him. You need to go back to your father and explain what happened. Please leave." Tonks had never seen her mother this way before. Worry etched her face as she begged her to leave, every few seconds looking over her shoulder for her maniac sister to reappear.

"What if she comes back? I cannot leave you alone with that."

"I will deal with her. I have told you that I am the only one that knows her enough to do so." Andromeda pushed her only child to the fireplace. With a sigh and one last look at her fiance and mother Tonks disappeared in a flash of green flames. Deciding to listen to her mother, for once.

Andromeda still on her guard went to Remus, kneeling beside him and running several diagnostic spells to make sure he would not need to go to St. Mungos. As she did, a rustling could be heard behind the cellar door.

"You can come out now. She has left the wards." Andromeda called out and the door opened.

"You didn't have to do that Andi, I should have just gone with her." Narcissa Malfoy said as she looked at her older sisters ruined kitchen.

"I told mother a along time ago that I would look after you. I have already forced you on a man that wasn't meant for you. Now I will do everything in my power to get you away from him." Andromeda said as guilt filled her once more as she looked at her sisters bruised and cut face.

She has stood up to Lucius about Draco joining the Dark Lord, finally putting her foot down. Lucius had shown her who the 'master' of the house was and that she shall not disobey him. That night, both Narcissa and Draco escaped Malfoy Manor, going to the only safe place she knew of. Andromeda had healed most of her injuries and made them a little apartment in the cellar until they can make it out of the country.

"Andi, the past is the past. Do you need help with him?" Narcissa motioned towards Remus.

"No, I will levitate him to the sofa, good thing he is a werewolf. That is the only reason he is not hurt."

"His and Nymphadora's children will be an interesting mix." Narcissa mused as her sister made a disgusted face at the thought of her little girl being intimate with Remus. Causing Narcissa to laugh.

McGonagall Manor

A cloaked woman stood in front of the gates, it had been years since she saw the large estate. The rolling hills of Scotland, and the green grass covered by a thin layer of fog looked welcoming. Almost calling out to her, home. She had not been at the estate in 20 years, not since they were forced into hiding. All she wanted to do was run through the gates and launch herself at her mother. Be told everything is going to alright, it was all just a bad dream. But she knew she would be lying. She had gotten her revenge, now it is time for her to take back her place as daughter and mother. Aurora McGonagall-King is home.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it is taking so long to update, its almost over.

Chapter 33

McGonagall Manor

Minerva and 'Tom" sat at her dinning room table, enjoying a pleasant breakfast. Over the past few weeks many things have happened, Andromeda successfully found and eliminated Bellatrix, Remus made a full recovery from his injury. He and Tonks married in a small outdoor ceremony at Whitehall Manor. Not long after that, Hermione was accepted into a muggle university. It has been a pleasant time since the attack on the Tonks family. Even the ritual to reunite Lord Voldemort with all his remaining soul pieces worked, the once snake like man now looked human. Looking almost dashing, retaining most of his old looks. But both he and Minerva knew that he would have to leave soon, his empire was just to strong to just fall when he stepped down. His followers would never stop trying to reinstate him. Hermione had even agreed to meet the man that is her grandfather. It was an awkward meeting that had resulted in Hermione staying in with Minerva for a few days. Getting to know her long lost family, just as Andromeda had advised her to do.

"When is she going back to Whitehall?" Tom asked as he sipped his tea.

"Tomorrow morning, she needs to start preparing for university. I always knew that she would end up in law. Lets hope that her hard work will be able to break down some of the old laws."

"That would be best, although some may need to stay the same to avoid rioting. Too much change and the people will not be able to handle it."

"That is true..." Minerva was cut off as her house elf popped into view.

"What is it?" Minerva asked kindly, no point in abusing the elves.

"There is a woman here to see mistress. Says it is important."

"Who is it?"

"She would not give name, but she is not bad."

"Alright, you may go back to your business. I will handle our guest." The elf disappeared and Minerva made her way to the 'welcoming' parlor. The mystery woman stood with her cloak on, hood up and looking out the large windows. All Minerva could see was her back. She was tall, practically the same height as herself.

"Can I help you?" Minerva asked with a clear crisp voice.

The woman just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Show yourself." Minerva demanded, about ready to draw her wand when the woman reached up and lowered her hood. She had sleek dark brown hair, pinned back. Still looking out he window, it was impossible to see her face.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked again.

"You don't remember me? I know it has been twenty years but I thought you would still remember." She turned around, revealing soft brown eyes and a sharp bone structure. Overall she was very pretty. As Minerva studied her face she let out a small gasp and slightly stumbled backwards. Grabbing hold of the wall to keep steady.

"How?" Minerva asked in shock, not believing her eyes.

"I am not sure honestly, I woke up in the ruins and made it to safety. I could not find them and panicked. I spent the last twenty years undermining and planing on how to defeat the man that stole my life from me. He paid dearly for what he took from me." She did not move a muscle as she told her story.

"Why are you here? Are you hurt? Hungry?"

"It was time to come back, I am not hurt or hungry." She gave the older woman a small smile.

"Can I hug you, if that's alright?" Minerva said as hope filled her face. Aurora gave a small smile and nodded. Minerva wrapped her daughter in a long awaited hug. As they pulled apart Minerva took in her daughter completely, when something came to her.

"Shes here, visiting me."

"Oh" Aurora said as she suddenly looked nervous.

"You should go see her, she is in the library. She needs answers, she needs a mother. Andromeda can only do so much."

"Andromeda?" Aurora looked up at the name of her best friend.

"Yes, she has been taking care of her for the past few months. So has Remus Lupin, she and Harry have been living with Remus."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, they are married."

"Hermione, my Hermione is married?" Aurora asked in shock.

"It was a shock to all of us, go talk to her." Minerva gave her one more hug as she left the room to tell Tom who their visitor is.

Aurora stood gaping at her mother, how could she make that sound so easy? Going and talking to her daughter that she has not seen since she was a year old. Surely she is going to be upset with her, she would be. With one last look into the parlor, she made the familiar trek to the library. The room she had spent so much time in as a child and young adult. Once she stood in front of the ancient oak doors she paused, trying to work up the courage to enter the room. With a deep breath, she quickly pushed open the doors and was almost blinded by the sudden sunlight streaming into the room. Hermione was snuggled into a large window seat, a large book opened in her lap. Aurora moved farther into the room, Hermione still hadn't noticed her. She moved a book on a nearby table and Hermione looked up at the sudden noise.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked this strange woman.

"Do you know who I am" Aurora asked, trying to make this as painless as possible.

"No, a friend of Grans?"

"You could say that, My name is Aurora King." She waited for the outburst, but all she received was a blank stare.

"That's not possible, shes dead." Hermione said, not amused by this strange woman.

"I'm not dead, I woke up in the ruins of the house. You and Bernard were gone. A few days later I Found out he died and the ministry removed his body but you disappeared. I looked everywhere in the magical world, finally working my way into the muggle world. Its just so big out there, I then focused on the person responsible for everything." 

"Dumbledore"

"Yes, I was finally able to finish what he started, I guess you could say."

"You killed him?"

"It needed to be done. After everything he did to me, to us."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Hermione asked, not sure how she should be feeling right now.

"He would have just tried to kill me again, I needed to stay out of sight." Hermione just nodded and turned away from her. Sometime while she told her story the girl had stood up. She was almost the same height as her, Hermione being a little shorter.

"You look just like Bernard." Aurora said, looking at her daughter for the first time in sixteen years. Hermione just looked at her then mumbled something as she left the room, leaving Aurora to stare after her.

Whitehall Manor

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she stumbled out of the fireplace in the library she practically lives in. Harry looked up, surprised to see his wife back so soon from her grandmothers. He stood up when he noticed that she was crying only to be almost knocked over when she launched herself at him.

"Whats wrong Love?" Harry asked soothingly.

"Shes alive."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Sorry it has taken so long, my computer crashed and I lost everything I had planned for the story.

Misconception 34

"Alive?" Harry said in shock as Hermione burrowed herself into his chest. She just nodded and burrowed in deeper. "Well, this is good. Right?"

"How?" Hermione pulled back, tears running down her confused face.

"Well, you have your family back. I know that this is a shock for you and that you are confused. I don't get what's going on either, but we can figure it out. I'm sure Mcgonagal can give you some answers as well. Lets go write her a letter. " Harry tried to pull her out of the room but she wouldn't move.

"I don't want to write her. I just want to go read a book, try to sort all of this out." She left the room, heading in the direction of the library. Harry watched her go with a long sigh. Standing from the chair he was sitting in and made his way over to the desk in their room. Taking out a clean piece of parchment he started to wright to the only person that could possibly talk Hermione about this.

Tonks Home

Andromeda had never been so happy. Hermione is healed and is getting on very well with Minerva, Nymphadora had just told her and Ted that they will soon be grandparents and her maniac sister and brother in law are now dead. The only thing that could make her happier is if Voldemort were to die as well. She knows that Minerva is working on that. She and Ted are currently enjoying a cup of tea out on the back patio. Soaking in the cool summer breeze and sun when the door bell rang. Andromeda moved to get up when Ted stopped her.

"I'll get it love" Ted moved through the house and opened the door. A rather pretty woman who was a good 3 inches taller than himself stood on the other side. Looking around almost nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Is Andromeda Black here? I was told that she lives here."

"Well, I don't know about a Black, but there is a Andromeda Tonks. I'll go get her, make yourself comfortable." Ted said with a smile as he left to get his wife.

"Who is it Ted?" Andromeda asked as Ted came back to the patio.

"Well if my memory is correct, it is our daughters namesake. And I am not talking about your great great grandmother." He smiled at his wife's confused face.

"That's not possible." Andromeda stated bluntly.

"Go see for yourself." Ted said as he settled himself back into his chair. Andromeda gave him a serious look as she quickly got up and moved through her house. She found the woman in her family room, looking at a picture of Nymphadora as a toddler.

"Who are you" Andromeda demanded as she pulled her wand on her.

"Andi, it's me." Aurora said as she smiled at her best friend and godmother of her daughter.

"That's not possible."

"Sit down, it's a long story." Aurora sat on a warn arm chair and Andromeda sat stiffly on the couch next to the chair. Wand still clutched tightly in her hand. An hour later Aurora finished her story and Andromeda sat staring at her best friend in complete silence.

"And now I'm here, hoping my only friend doesn't hate me to much."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Just a little shocking, how did Hermione take it?"

"Not very well, mum says she will come around and I do hope she is right."

"I know Hermione and she is the most understanding teenage girl I have met. If she can recover from finding out her grandfather is Voldemort than she can recover from this."

"I hope your right. I lost her once, I don't think I could stand losing her again."

"Of course I'm right, she's not the type to hold grudges."

"Well she is nothing like me then." Aurora smiled at her long lost friend.

"Oh she is, just a little more subdued about how she goes about things."

"That's good at least, just like Bernard."

"I'm glad your back A, I never could believe that you were gone."

"I'm happy to be back, I forgot how much I miss everyone."

"We missed you too." Andromeda said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Tell me everything I have missed." Aurora said as they settled back onto the couch. It was hours later when Aurora left to go back to her mothers manor when Andromeda saw the letter on the kitchen counter.

"It came around right around Dora's tenth birthday." Ted smiled at her as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"One guess who it could be from." Andromeda smiled back already knowing what the letter contained, her girl needed her. She had already known that from the way Aurora said she ran out of the room. She had promised her best friend that she would talk to her about the situation.

Mcgonagal Manor

"You are sure it was her?" Tom asked as Minerva told him the entire story of their daughter being alive.

"Positive, I would know her anywhere."

"Where is she now?"

"She went to see her friend, they were very close before the war."

"I never ment for you to be affected by my mission."

"Well I was. Face it Tom, you ruined everything. Thank of the life we could have had, then you went and killed your family for petty revenge. You could have had a successful life, you had so much potential and look what you did. You destroyed our world, killed thousands of people. I do hope you are happy now."

"Do you really feel this way Minerva?" The former Lord Voldemort asked, unsure how to handle an angry witch.

"Yes, you tore apart my family. I was not even aware I had a grandchild."

"I am attempting to make everything right again. We have collected all my soul pieces and have done the ritual to put myself back together. I will walk through the veil voluntarily. There is nothing more I can do to end my reign."

"I know Tom, I just wish non of this was necessary."

"I know Minerva, I know."

Whitehall Manor

"What are you thinking Remus?" Tonks asked as Remus stared off into space.

"Just about us, and how far we have come in our relationship. And the fact that your mother didn't kill me when we told her about the baby." Tonks laughed lightly at her husband.

"Mum was thrilled, just like I knew she would be. You worry too much love."

"There are only a few people in this world I am afraid of and your mother is one of them." Remus chucked

"Shes not that bad Remus, I wish you would stop acting like shes going to rip out your soul and eat it for breakfast." Tonks chided her husband.

"you never know..."

"Remus!"

"I was just joking." Remus said while Tonks punched him payfully.

"Well you better get used to her, she still has about another 100 years to live."

"That I do." Came a voice from behind the couple, making Remus jump.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked

"I received a letter from Hermione." Andromeda said as she hugged her daughter. "How are you feeling dear? Is wolf boy taking care of you?"

"I'm fine mum, of course Remus is taking care of me. Hermione is probably in the library, she has been for the last day or so. I think she has been sleeping in there."

"I'm going to talk to her." With one last hug, Andromeda left the couple in search of her adopted daughter. Hermione was deep in thought when Andromeda opened the library door, pouring over an ancient tomb in a different language.

"I know that you love books and all, but living in the library is a bit excessive." Andromeda said as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Have you seen her?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Come here." Andromeda pulled her into a comforting hug. "She came by yesterday. We spent all day catching up, she told me about what happened."

"Why?"

"She did what she felt was right. Not knowing where you were. She loves you so much, or else she wouldn't have tried for so long to find you. Just give her a chance."

"I'll try." Hermione quietly promised.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. After many years this story is now complete, and to all of you that continued to follow, thank you. I am aware that the grammar and other things are not perfect, I do not claim to be a professional author. Thank you all again.

Chapter 35

Three generations of women stood and watched as the most feared dark wizard of the century walk into the veil. The world would never know that Lord Voldemort had a family, or that someone could have possibly loved his former self. Minerva stood, silently crying as her first and only real love killed himself. Trying to fix all the things he had done his his last seventy years. Nobody would know the truth behind his disappearance, or why Harry Potter never had to fight him. When asked Harry would just smile and shrug it off. Hermione soon came to terms with her mother and they have been building a relationship with one another. Once the dark lord was gone, the women turned and left the ministry, never looking back. In that one day all the wizarding worlds fears had been greatly reduced, only the death eaters remain at large and it will only take a short while before the aurors eliminate them.

Remus and Tonks had two children together, a boy and girl. Much to the delight of Andromeda. After the disaperance of Voldemort and the elimination of his death eaters the bigitary in the wizarding world diminished greatly. Making it possible for Remus to get his old job back at Hogwarts. Tonks retired from active duty and now is teaching concealment and disguise at the auror academy.

Amelia never thought she would enter a partnership with Severus Snape. The snarky git her Susan always complained about. They finally started to see each other when Voldemorts empire started to fall, and his name had been permenantly cleared. Eversince, they have both been immensely happy. They opened their own potions shop and are loving the simple life. No more chasing bad guys for Amelia and no more teaching dunderheads for Severus.

Susan finally found her calling, and it is not a sniper rifle. It's being a mother, after everything that she had been through with Harry and Hermione helped her realize that she is a lover not a fighter. She ended up marrying a muggle and having six children. She could not be happier.

Minerva never went back to Hogwarts, instead choosing to live a simple life in her ancestral home. More than happy to give her old position to her daughter. Aurora was more than willing to spend her days teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts, she had always loved the castle and the safety it offered. The library was also a perk of the job. Eventually she and Hermione had built a relationship, she has never been happier. With her mother and daughter by her side, she can finally start over.

Harry and Hermione moved away from Whitehall Manor, settling down outside of London. Buying a modest size home they began to build their lives, without the pressure from Voldemort and Dumbledore life was amazing. Deciding to leave the wizarding world, Harry started his own cafe, it took hard work and dedication but eventually it became one of the best cafés in London. Hermione went into social work. Dedicating herself to make sure orphans and abused children found happy loving homes. They have four children, two boys and two girls. Life for the potters has never been better.


End file.
